


Roi et Valet

by aniwa_blue



Category: Nintendo, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bromance, Humor, Kawaii, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis Super Mario Brawl, Bowser a reconnu que Dedede était plus qu'un simple gros pingouin enrobé... Après quelques discussions, ils sont faits près à une alliance pour vaincre leurs opposants! Mais que se passe-t-il quand cette alliance se prolonge et devient une amitié, voir une bromance...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
Bowser avait invité Dedede à venir lui rendre une petite visite. Il l’avait spotter dans Brawl, faisant une entrée fracassante, étant beaucoup moins menaçant que Ganondorf, Donkey Kong ou Wolf… Mais il semblait être vilain et espiègle, et il trouvait qu’il manquait d’imaginations pour ses plans contre Mario…  
Peut-être qu’il pourrait l’aider à se ressourcer…! De plus, ils étaient très semblables…! Lui était roi des Koopas, alors que le manchot empereur était roi des Waddles Dee et faisant régler sa loi sur le royaume de Dreamland…!  
Dedede reçut son invitation durant le souper, sourcillant, alors qu’Escargoon tentait d’analyser les raisons de cette demande.  
« Il veut nous piéger…? Non…! Il a habitude de… kidnapper une princesse…! Terrasser des plombiers…! Un méchant classique… Il veut certainement juste mieux connaître notre méthode de travail…! Pifff…! Il va être déchu…! »  
-Escargoon…! Sommes les Waddles Dee de ramasser le plus d’informations sur ce Bowser…! Il pourrait être un allié crucial…! commenta le roi Dedede, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
Il fut facile, comme Bowser était l’ennemi principal de Nintendo, de savoir à peu près toutes ses habitudes, les membres de sa famille, les clans de ses soldats… Dedede était d’un habituel paresseux. Mais il semblait être confiant sur ces capacités de devenir l’ami d’un tel type.  
-Comment vous allez faire…?! s’énerva Escargoon, nerveux que ce dragon ne les grille tout les deux sur le grille…!  
-Facile…! Je vais être naturel…! commenta-t-il, Escargoon écarquillant les yeux avant de se les couvrir.  
-Ça va mal aller, alors…! pensa-t-il tout bas, vraiment navrer des malheurs dans lesquelles ils allaient tombés.

Bowser se leva tard, sous les cris de sa petite assistante, Kammy Koopa. (Vu dans le jeu Paper Mario dans Nintendo 64 et peut-être dans d’autres suite ensuite…! Une Kammy avec une robe violet et aux cheveux mi-long blonds.)  
-Patron! Patron! Vous avez de la visite…!  
-Hum? Mais qui…? gronda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
Mais les petits Koopalings revenaient de leur promenade et couraient jusqu’à la longue voiture de luxe du roi Dedede. Escargoon au volant glapit et rentra dans sa coquille. Dedede préféra sauver la peinture de sa voiture, venant de sortir du garage après une dernière altercation avec Kirby. Il sauta en l’air et retomba avec force, faisant trembler le sol, les Koopalings s’arrêtant net, clignant des yeux.  
-Salut, les p’tits gars…! Je suis le roi Dedede, du royaume de Dreamland…! fit-il, les poings sur les hanches.  
Plutôt de provoquer la surprise et le respect, les petits froncèrent les sourcils.  
-Et pourquoi t’es là…? demanda Wendy, n’étant pas piquer des verres.  
-Tu veux prendre le château à papa…?! s’énerva Lugwig, tous ayant un mouvement menaçant, sortant leurs armes de leurs carapaces.  
-Oh ho ho…! Regardez…! C’est une lettre d’invitation signé de la part de votre papa…! Je suis un ami…! renchérit-il, Bowser Jr s’approchant et prenant la lettre.  
-… Ça ressemble en effet à l’écriture épouvantable de papa…! commenta le dragon, avant de le regarder en sourcillant. Mais vous avez au moins des cadeaux pour nous…?  
-Bien sûr…! Waddle Dees! appela-t-il, les mains en porte-voix.  
Des petits bonhommes bruns au visage ronds arrivèrent, des boîtes colorés sur leurs têtes.  
-Voilà…! Une boîte de bonbons fraîchement ramassé de Candy world…! commenta-t-il, en ouvrant une et jetant les confiseries en l’air.  
-Ohhhh…! firent les Koopalings, surpris et épris de cette vision enchanteresse…!  
Une pluie de bonbons!  
-Allez! Toutes les boîtes sont à vous…! Et soyez gentils… Laissez-en pour les Koopas, les Gombas et les loyaux serviteurs de votre papa…! commenta-t-il, les petit dragons Koopas se mettant à rire en ramassant les boîtes, en mangeant et en ramenant toute suite à la maison.  
Bowser vit le tout de sa tour, sourcillant.  
« … Il sait s’y prendre avec les enfants, on ne peut pas se le cacher…! » se dit-il, se doutant que Ganondorf, pour sa part, n’aurait jamais pu savoir comment se dépêtrer de ces petits monstres.  
Mais il lui semblait encore moins menaçant de ce qu’il s’était imaginé.

Les Waddles Dee transportèrent les 4 valises personnelles du roi et les deux d’Escargoon.  
-Vous êtes sûr que vous n’auriez pas du le prévenir de l’heure de votre arrivé? demanda l’escargot, avant que ses yeux ne restent accrocher à un curieux personnage.  
Birdo s’était approché d’eux, ses yeux luisant, mitraillant Escargoon du regard.  
-Euh… Je peux vous aider…? demanda le valet de Dedede, ce dernier s’éloignant, semblant deviner ce qui allait suivre.  
Le lézard rose lui sauta au cou et se mit à lui lécher le visage, semblant être très intéressé par l’escargot, ce dernier criant et tentant de la repousser.  
-Ah ha ha…! Tu t’es fait une amie, à ce qui me semble…!  
-Pitié! Arrachez-la de sur moi! Elle m’a me noyer…! se plaignit-t-il, Kammy leva sa baguette et envoyant un sort dans le dos de Birdo.  
Cette dernière vacilla et tomba à la renverse, assommé, Escargoon levant ses yeux vers sa sauveuse.  
-Ne faites pas attention à ce monstre…! Il est d’une terrible humeur quand il n’est pas en mission ou quand il ne peut turlupiner Yoshi…! commenta-t-elle, avant de toussoter. Bienvenue, roi Dedede, monsieur…?  
-Escargoon, mon valet, homme à tout faire, conseiller, chauffeur, et etc…! commenta Dedede, Escargoon lui faisant une courtoise révérence.  
-Très heureux, madame…?  
-Miss Kammy Koopas…! Une sorcière et une fidèle servante de sa majesté le roi des Koopas… Roi Bowser…! affirma-t-elle, faisant place à son maître, ce dernier semblant calme, sourcillant légèrement.  
Chaque marche qu’il descendait se suivait d’un mini tremblement de terre, Escargoon grimaça mais Dedede soutint son regard.  
-… Goinfré mes enfants de confiseries… Vous avez vraiment du culot…! Qui va payer la note du dentiste?! commenta Bowser en montrant son poing au niveau de son visage.  
-Ah ha ha…! Mais vous, ça va s’en dire…! Vous en faites pas, je referais pas ça tout les jours…! dit-il, bien franc, levant ses mains pour essayer de radoucir son caractère. Et sinon, ça baigne, roi Bowser…?  
-… Juste Bowser… Ouais, ça va…! commenta-t-il, sourcillant, mais aimant bien son caractère nonchalant.  
-Parfait! On va pouvoir dîner…! Je meurs de faim…! commenta-t-il, avant de frapper dans ses mains.  
Une horde de Waddle Dee arrivèrent avec des plats tout cuisiné sur leur tête, tournant sur eux même comme dans une comédie musicale.  
-… Vous comptez toujours sur ces types pour faire tout à votre place…? demanda Bowser, légèrement débutatif.  
-Tout, sauf faire des embrouilles et écraser mes ennemis…! Ces rares instants de bonheur ne sont consacrés qu’à moi…! assura Dedede, Bowser écarquillant les yeux avant d’éclater de rire et de le frapper dans le dos.  
-Je savais bien qu’on allait s’entendre…! Allons manger…! Koopas!!! Amenez des bons plats et un bon cru…! Que le festin commence…!

Autour de la table à manger, Escargoon discutait posément avec Kammy Koopas, vraiment intrigué par sa magie, alors que Dedede regardait Bowser manger comme 6 goinfres, souriant.  
-Vous ne mangez pas…? demanda un Waddle Dee.  
-Ça va…! Va servir les Koopas…! pria Dedede, chassant le petit bonhomme, avant que Bowser ne pousse un long rot.  
-Hum…! C’était excellent…! Dites, il vous reste encore ce délicieux porc braisé à l’orange…? demanda Bowser, Dedede hochant la tête, prenant un couteau et découpant une pièce pour son hôte.  
Une grosse pièce.  
« Il a vraiment une plus grosse appétit que la mienne…! » pensa Dedede en souriant, trouvant cela magnifique.  
Mais devant ses dents acérées et ses griffes déchirant la chair, il avait un frémissement dans l’échine.  
« Il vaut mieux qu’il aille le ventre bien plein avant qu’on parle d’une alliance…! Diantre, j’aimerais pas finir dans son estomac…! » se dit-il, avant que Kammy se penche pour voir ce qui se passait avec son maître et se couvre le visage.  
Escargoon suivit son regard et ricana.  
-Il y a rien d’humiliant à manger comme un porc, ma chère…! Chez nous, Kirby et Dedede se livrent plus souvent à des combats de bouffe que de poings…! commenta-t-il pour la dégêner.  
-Humph! C’est un peu exagérer! s’énerva Dedede tout bas, Bowser finissant par s’essuyer la bouche et se frotter son ventre rond.  
-C’était excellent…! Dites, vous comptez rester combien de temps…?! demanda Bowser.  
-Tant qu’il y aura assez de bouffe pour nous deux, Bowser…! commenta-t-il, commençant à peine à manger une grosse cuisse de poulet, provoquant à nouveau le rire de Bowser, faisant trembler la table.  
-AH HA HA HA HA! J’adore! C’est vrai, gros comme vous êtes, vous devez manger pour 5…! commenta-t-il en rentrant un de ses doigts dans le ventre du pingouin.  
-Oh ho…! fit Escargoon, Kammy n’avait pas saisit l’insulte.  
-… Je suis pas gros…, répliqua Dedede, tremblant, la tête baissé, ses poings serrés.  
-Hum…? fit Bowser, n’ayant pas entendu.  
-JE SUIS PAS GROS! Je suis juste bien bâti et j’ai de la graisse pour supporter le froid! Mais je suis pas gros! s’écria-t-il, vraiment énervé, tout le monde se taisant autour de la table.  
-… Gros…! répéta Bowser, juste pour le tester.  
-J’ai dit que non! s’énerva Dedede, sortant son marteau, près à avoir une démêlée, Escargoon et Kammy se jetant dans le dos de leur maître respectif.  
-Patron! Arrêtez de le taquiner sur son embonpoint…! pria Kammy.  
-C’est juste pour rigoler…! Allez pas frapper un type aussi costaud que vous juste pour ce genre de connerie…! pria Escargoon.  
Bowser et Dedede continuaient à se dévisager. Dedede finit par soupirer en déposant son marteau sur la table, les convives soupirant en cœur, soulagé.  
-C’est vrai… Comparé à vous, je suis pas gros…! répliqua Dedede, jetant une œillade au maître des lieux, Kammy devenant blanche comme un drap.  
Bowser se mit à gronder en lançant des flammes, Dedede reprenant son marteau et roulant pour éviter d’être brûler vif. Escargoon se prit le gros des flammes et hurla comme un escargot a moitié cuit. Kammy s’accrocha aux cheveux de son maître alors qu’il courait après Dedede, fuyant dans le palais en riant.  
-Retire ça! Retire ça toute suite!!! hurla Bowser, furieux, mais riant en même temps.  
Il avait désiré trouver une excuse pour qu’ils mesurent leur force… C’était le moment où jamais!  
Kammy hésita entre les poursuivre pour les stopper mais finalement, en voyant l’état dans lequel était le serviteur de Dedede, elle hocha les épaules, peut désireuse de finir écraser ou brûler dans la mêler.  
« Je me doutais que cette visite ne ferait rien de bon…! » se dit-elle en soupirant, les Waddle Dee étant en très de panser les brûlures du conseiller de leur roi.

-RAAAARGH! Reviens ici! Cesse de courir! s’énerva Bowser, étant plus lourd et moins rapide que Dedede, avec sa carapace.  
Soudain, au détour d’un chemin, il reçut un terrible choc sur le museau et recula, étourdit.  
-Alors, on fait moins le malin…?! commenta Dedede, baissant son marteau, avant de sourciller, reculant.  
Bowser fulminait.  
-GRAAAAAAAAAAARGH! s’écria-t-il en lançant une gerbe de flamme, Dedede s’enfuyant mais s’arrêta net.  
C’était une voix sans issus! Bowser sourit en ricanant.  
-Tu es fini, mon gros…! commenta-t-il, avant que Dedede, dans un geste désespéré, relève son marteau pour essayer de l’assommer une bonne fois pour toute.  
Mais il mit de la force dans son coup, tellement que Bowser fit juste un pas de côté et évita le coup final. Le marteau détruisit le carrelage du plancher mais ne le traversa pas, étant tout de même en bois…! Dedede abandonna son arme en recula, toujours piéger. Son air paniqué et effrayé était vraiment digne d’un couard…! Bowser le trouvait hilarant.  
-Désolé que tu finisses en BBQ, Dedede… On aurait pu faire de bons acolytes…! commenta-t-il, avant de lancer ses flammes les plus chaudes et les plus torrides.  
Quand il cessa, il ne vit rien, aucune trace de Dedede.  
« … Normalement, il devrait agonir, juste brûler au troisième degré…! » se demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
Il vit soudain la fenêtre.  
« … Non! » se dit-il.  
Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de la fenêtre, sa tête et ses épaules à l’extérieur, fouillant en bas pour voir une trace de Dedede.  
Ce dernier siffla au-dessus de sa tête, l’intriguant. Il leva sa tête et pâlit, le voyant flotter en l’air. Le pingouin se laissa tomber sur lui et les deux titans se mirent à dégringoler vers les douves.  
SPLIIIISH!  
Escargoon et Kammy arrivèrent juste au bon moment au second étage pour être mouiller de la tête au pied.  
-… Ton patron crache de l’eau, en plus du feu…? demanda Escargoon, aveuglé par une algue.  
-… Non, pas à ma connaissance…! répliqua Kammy, les bras en croix, une grenouille croassant sur sa tête.  
Bowser sortit de l’eau en toussant, pour se retrouver face à face à Dedede qui flottait comme un beigne sur l’eau, battant les bras doucement pour ne pas trop dériver.  
-… C’était amusant…! s’écria Dedede, en souriant, mais se préparant tout de même à prendre la poudre d’escampette si l’autre vilain n’était pas d’humeur à rire.  
Bowser cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d’afficher un large sourire.  
-Ah ha ha…! Tu es plus adroit et léger que tu ne le parais…! Et tu as un sacré culot pour me tourner en ridicule…! commenta-t-il, faisant quelques brasses pour rester à la surface, l’eau la rafraîchissant et baissant sa tension.  
-Ah ha ha…! Comparé à toi, je suis un vrai clown…! répliqua-t-il, le trouvant terrible impressionnant.  
Les deux se mirent à rire de plus en plus fort, Bowser se retenant à l’épaule de Dedede pour ne pas couler. Soudain, Dedede lui envoya une gerbe d’eau dans le visage. Bowser grimaça mais sourit, nageant par lui-même et lui renvoyant une grosse vague avec ses deux mains.  
Les deux méchants se mirent à nager et s’arroser copieusement, les Koopas et Waddle Dee fermaient les volets pour ne pas qu’ils soient tous inondés par les gerbes d’eau qu’ils soulevaient. Kammy soupirait, malheureuse, n’ayant jamais vu le boss agir comme un tel gosse, auparavant…! Mais Escargoon avait déjà été affecté par le facteur Dedede et il connaissait ce genre de gaminerie.  
-Ça va aller…! Ils vont revenir d’ici une demi-heure, se sécher, collationner et discuter affaire…! S’ils se calment…! avoua Escargoon, sourcillant.  
Il ne pensait pas qu’ils se seraient « aussi bien » entendu…!

Bowser sortit de l’eau en premier, les Waddles Dee se montrant plus rapide et lui donnèrent une large serviette avec le symbole de Dedede dessus. Dedede en profita pour faire quelque plongés, récupérés son chapeau et ses gants qu’il avait perdu dans la mêler. Il sortit de l’eau comme un dauphin, restant suspendus en l’air quelques secondes, les yeux de Bowser étant rivés sur lui, des gouttes d’eau encore rattaché à sa veste, à son beau et à son large corps.  
Il atterrit avec cette même expression sereine et calme, rouvrant doucement ses yeux. Bowser recula, encore emmitouflé dans la couverture de Dedede, sidéré. Ses yeux bleus… Ils étaient aussi beaux et encore plus bleu que ceux de la princesse Peach.  
Ne remarquant pas le trouble chez son compère, Dedede s’étira en souriant.  
-Hum…! Ça, c’est de l’exercice…! commenta-t-il, tordant ses gants et son chapeau avant de tendre son manteau tremper au Waddles Dee et qu’ils lui en présente un autre.  
Bowser pu voir la carrure imposant de ses épaules musclés, ses larges bras… Car ce n’était pas proche d’ailes…! Contrairement à ce que laissait sous-entendre son large manteau rouge.  
Dedede se revêtit et ramena son attention sur Bowser, ce dernier rougissant.  
-… Vous avez attrapé froid? demanda-t-il, s’approchant et touchant son front, Bowser se renfrognant en reculant, crachant une petite gerbe de ses naseaux.  
-Ce n’est rien…! Juste des souvenirs…! dit-il, Dedede se demanda de quel genre mais n’osa pas l’importuner.  
-… Vous avez un creux…? J’ai encore une faim de loup, pour ma part…! commenta Dedede en souriant.  
-… Je peux t’amener à ma réserve de cookies…! commenta Bowser sur un ton mystérieux.  
Dedede plissa les yeux de plaisir et leva ses bras en l’air.  
-Oh yeah! Cookies!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedede apprend à mieux connaître les gosses de Bowser. Scène de famille drôle et mignonne en prévision!

Chapitre 2  
Après une bonne séance de dégustation de cookie, ils s’assirent au bureau de Bowser, Kammy et Escargoon restant en retreint mais voulant savoir ce qui serait discuté.  
-… Donc, tes objectifs sont de conquérir le pays des Toads…! commenta Dedede en regardant ses notes.  
-Et toi, tu veux juste avoir des confiseries par centaines…! fit Bowser avec une grimace supérieure.  
-Euh…! Non…! Ce n’est plus mon objectif depuis beaucoup de jeu! répliqua Dedede, suant à grosse gouttes en exprimant un air gêné.  
-Alors? Quel est ton but?  
-Me trouver une jolie fiancée! s’écria-t-il, Bowser rougissant, Kammy le dévisageant comme s’il était un gros con et Escargoon se retint d’éclater de rire.  
Ce fut Dedede qui se mit à ricaner en tapant la table.  
-C’était une farce…! Mon royaume est assez grand, j’ai assez de serviteur et de bouffe pour assouvir ma soif de pouvoir…! Non, mon épine dans le pied, c’est Kirby!  
-… Ahhh! fit Bowser et Kammy de même voix, rassuré.  
Ils se seraient mal vu tenté de lui trouver une fille correspondant à ses goûts et surtout, qui voudrait d’un type pareil!  
Mais Bowser garda des rougeurs, encore intimidé du sujet de sa farce.  
-Ouais, c’est bon… Moi, par exemple, c’est Mario Bros et son frère qui me pose problème…!  
-… Si on fait juste s’échanger de Némésis, cela ne changera pas le problème…!  
-… Je pense que Kirby est moins dur à battre que les frères Bros…! répliqua Bowser, n’étant pas intimidé par une guimauve avec des yeux.  
-… Ceci n’est pas la question…! On devrait joindre nos forces pour vaincre nos Némésis, un à la fois…! commenta le pingouin, étant son idée depuis le début.  
-… Si on fait ça, faudra qu’on s’y prenne rapidement…! Et la vitesse n’est pas mon fort…! commenta Bowser.  
Dedede considérait Bowser comme un bon ami, mais comme partenaire de crime, cela allait se compliquer. Ils étaient si semblables et avaient les mêmes défauts…! Au moins, Escargoon, pensait deux fois plus vite…! Et c’était un escargot…!  
Mais Bowser avait ses forces, c’était indéniable… Comme il jalousait ses cheveux roux, sa capacité de cracher du feu à volonté et ses dons dans la magie noir…! Jouer des tours et faire peur aux gens de Dreamland seraient d’une facilité…! Il n’aurait pas besoin de dépenser son argent pour commander des monstres ou créer des machines de destructions…!  
Alors qu’Escargoon écoutait la conversion en baillant, se préparant à rentrer dans sa coquille si ça continuait à s’éterniser, Kammy grimaça. Elle en avait assez que les deux agissent comme des politiciens et fassent du surplace. Si elle ne réagissait pas, ils ne s’entendraient pas avant des décennies! Elle devait agir!  
-Pardonnez mon intrusion, messieurs… Mais il ne serait pas plus simple de se mettre d’accord sur un plan simple pour ensuite mieux évaluer les forces de chacun et de mieux faire avancer ce partenariat…? demanda-t-elle en marchant au niveau des deux rois, Escargoon se réveillant de sa torpeur, Bowser se donnant une claque, trouvant qu’elle en faisait trop et surtout, prenait sa place…!  
Mais Dedede la dévisagea comme s’il venait tout juste de la remarquer dans le paysage.  
-… Vous êtes sa mère?! demanda-t-il en pointant Bowser, ce dernier plissant les yeux, sa mâchoire tombant bien bas.  
Mais ce fut Kammy qui s’égosilla en postillonnant dans le visage de Dedede, furieuse.  
-Est-ce que c’est parce que je suis une sorcière que tout le monde me traite comme une « vieille »?! Je suis dans la fleur de l’âge! Et je suis clairement pas sa mère! Et certainement pas sa petite amie!!!  
-C’était pas besoin d’être dit…! répliqua Bowser, trouvant qu’elle n’était pas du tout son style.  
Il préférait de loin la Princesse Peach… Ses manières impeccables, sa douceur, son regard rêveur…  
-Oh! fit Dedede, se frottant l’arrière de la tête en affichant un petit sourire gêné. Navré pour l’erreur, Miss! Ça arrivera plus…!  
« … Mince…! Mais il est mignon, lui aussi, quand il a cette expression…! » pensa Bowser, n’arrivant plus à maitriser le cours de ses pensées et l’image de Peach dans son esprit de fondant pour devenir celle de Dedede.  
-J’aime mieux cela…! Et si vous avez un souci avec le roi Koopas, vous devez savoir que je suis sa plus proche collaboratrice…! Une sorcière de haut niveau, ainsi qu’une maîtresse de l’ordre et du planning! commenta-t-elle.  
-J’ai tout ça! Sauf qu’Escargoon ne fait pas de magie et qu’il n’est pas aussi jolie…! commenta Dedede avec un sourire narquois, l’escargot s’approchant en ricanant, avant d’ouvrir ses mains, comme pour amener l’attention sur lui.  
-Je pense que la proposition de Kammy a beaucoup de bon sens…! Nous devrions nous en tenir à un plan simple et ensuite comploter contre nos ennemis en utilisant les forces de nos alliés…! expliqua-t-il, Bowser hochant la tête, se grattant le menton.  
-Comme vous êtes ici, on pourrait arranger un de mes soucis… Et le mois prochain, je pourrais vous rendre la pareille…! expliqua-t-il, Dedede souriant en frappant dans ses mains avant de les frotter ensemble.  
-Excellent! Qu’est-ce que ce sera? demanda-t-il, Kammy réfléchissant.  
-…Ma foi, à part les gosses, on n’a pas eu beaucoup de souci…! commenta-t-elle, Escargoon sourcillant, légèrement inquiéter.  
-Les gosses… Vous voulez dire ses petits diables à carapaces? Ses gosses?! s’écria-t-il en pointant Bowser, Bowser sourcillant.  
-Hé! Ce sont mes bébés! On les insulte pas…!  
-Tous?! demanda Dedede, surpris.  
Bowser sentit son regard intrigué sur lui et il rougit en toussant, crachant une nouvelle gerbe de flamme avec ses narines, Kammy remarquant la chose comme un signal d’alarme.  
-… Et bien… Les Koopalings sont plutôt adoptés… Seul Baby Bowser est vraiment de moi…!  
-Vous en avez de la chance…! C’est pas comme si chez nous, il y avait une fille qui voudrait donner un gosse à sa majesté…! fit Escargoon en pointant son patron du pouce, ce dernier sourcillant.  
-Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, toi…! Tu es moins bien arranger que moi, avec ta sale mine! s’énerva-t-il, commençant à l’étrangler, Kammy tapant du pied avant de jeter un sort pour les séparer.  
-Ça suffit les gamineries! Bowser, trouvez-nous quelque chose à les faire faire, avant qu’ils ne s’entretuent…! commenta-t-elle, Bowser ricanant.  
« Dommage…! C’était drôle…! » se dit-il, avant de prendre Dedede par la main et de l’attirer vers l’escalier.

Ils pénétrèrent en silence dans la chambre des enfants, dormant à poings fermés, chuchotant leurs noms à chacun et leurs passions.  
-Ils sont tous costaud et vigoureux… Ils m’aident à combattre Mario et ses potes, dans mes plans de le réduire en bouillie…!  
-Déjà? fit Dedede, tout bas, surpris.  
Ils les trouvaient si mignons, endormis et ronflant doucement. Baby Bowser était particulièrement le plus mignon de tous, un bras sous sa tête, tenant contre lui une peluche de bombe contre lui… Enfin, il espérait que ce n’était pas une vraie bombe!  
Ils allèrent sur leur balcon et Bowser referma la porte pour parler plus librement sans les déranger et pour être enfin seul.  
-… Ils sont courageux, mais aussi terriblement emportés, orgueilleux et dangereux… Les Koopas n’ont aucun impact sur eux, ils ne respectent qu’une seule personne, et c’est moi…! Ça veut dire que dès que je m’absente, ils mettent le château sans dessus dessous…! Ce n’est pas très commode…! Et ça finit par bousiller le moral des gardes…!  
-J’avoue que si j’avais 8 bébés manchots turbulents chez moi, les Waddles Dees seraient vite dépassé…! Ils ont déjà assez de moi! s’écria-t-il en riant, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de regarder sérieusement Bowser. Donc… Tu aimerais avoir un Babysitter qui puisse s’occuper de les distraire et aussi peut-être de leur inculquer quelques bonnes manières? Du genre ce que pourrait faire une femme de la bonne société…! Comme la princesse de tes rêves…!  
-Raaaargh…! répliqua Bowser, regardant au sol, nerveux, n’aimant pas qu’il parle de Peach.  
Il sentait son cœur débattre dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait coupable de s’attacher à lui et de pourtant toujours penser à Peach. Il avait l’impression qu’il était déloyal à sa princesse en laissant ce pingouin résider chez lui. Mais qu’est-ce qui pouvait expliquer une telle idée?! Ce n’était qu’un type qui faisait les mêmes choses que lui…!  
-… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…! Demain matin, par exemple, tu pourrais partir te promener deux heures…! Si moi et Escargoon sont encore en vie et que leurs chambres sont rangées, nous pourrions dire que j’ai passé le test, pas vrai…?  
-… Juste de leur survivre… C’est déjà pas mal…! commenta Bowser, mais appréciant sa détermination.

Le lendemain matin, Escargoon sut la tâche du jour et faillit défaillir. Mais Kammy le prit en retrait et lui donna quelques conseils.  
-C’est gentil… Mais je ne pense pas que cela va changer quelques choses… Je vais finir comme un escargot sur le grill…! fit-il, pessimiste, Kammy lui tapotant l’épaule.  
-Allons, du courage, mon gars… Dedede est un type costaud… Il ne plairait pas tant à mon maître s’il n’était pas capable d’assumer la garde de ses petits monstres…! assura-t-elle, Escargoon sourcillant.  
Elle partit alors qu’il se demandait « Comment ça, Dedede plaît à Bowser? »  
Il n’eut pas le temps de se plonger sur la question, les enfants commençant à tout bousculer et de jouer avec lui.  
-AHHH! hurla-t-il, Dedede arrivant enfin, un marteau dans chaque main.  
-Les enfants… C’est moi qui vous garde aujourd’hui…! Si vous ne vous calmez pas, ça va barder…! assura-t-il, Roy passant derrière lui, celui avec des lunettes de soleil, ricanant et sauta sur son pied.  
-On s’en fiche…! s’écria-t-il, faisant mine de s’en aller pour jouer avec Escargoon.  
Mais Dedede grogna, levant son marteau et lui frappant la tête.  
Tous les enfants cessèrent leur chamaillerie, saisis de stupeur.  
-… Tu vas pas…?! demanda Baby Bowser, Dedede riant.  
-Je vais me gêner…? AH HAAAAA! s’écria-t-il, se mettant à tous les frapper sur la tête, les enfants s’enfuyant en courant.  
Quand ils eurent tous au moins un coup, il les rassembla dans la salle à manger et les fit asseoir sur leur siège respectif.  
-À présent, on passe un petit 10 minute de cours… Et les restes du temps, on jouera à des jeux et on mangera des confiseries…! déclara Dedede, ne les ayant frappées que pour les calmer et attirer leurs attentions.  
Il les aimait déjà, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se voit.  
-Pifff! Vous dites ça pour nous faire tomber dans un piège…! commenta Wendy, croisant les bras.  
-Allons, ma puce…! Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment eu mal d’un petit coup sur le crâne…! Et les confiseries existent…! Je les ai commandés par le téléphone, ce matin…! Ils attendent dans la cours…! commenta Dedede en plissant les yeux, Larry, celui à la crête bleu, se levant de son siège et alla vérifier.  
-Hé! Il a raison…! fit-il, Dedede hochant la tête et Escargoon arrivant avec des minis livres de cours.  
-Allez, à sa place…! Une mini-leçon, et vous pourrez aller jouer! rappela Escargoon, les jeunes s’installant, se disant que 10 minutes, c’était vite passé.  
-On va voir les manières de se faire servir plus rapidement à table…! Regardez-moi bien, je suis « l’anti-exemple »! s’écria Dedede, Escargoon prenant un panier de fruit dans ses mains et attendant, une goutte derrière la tête.  
Dedede inspira profondément avant d’hurler dans les oreilles de son valet :  
-JE VEUX UNE BANANE!!!  
Escargoon tomba à la renverse sous ce terrible cri, alors que les enfants riaient aux éclats.  
-Bon…! Vous voyez? Les gens risquent de moins bien vous obéir si vous leur crier dessus…! La bonne manière de demander c’est avec un « S’il-vous-plaît…! »  
-… Hein? fit Mortoon, le Koopaling brun, mais Lugwig connaissant déjà cette demande de politesse.  
-Iggy, me passerais-tu ta fourchette, s’il-te-plaît?  
-Mais bien sûr! répondit-il, Wendy se pratiquant.  
-Roy? Tu me passes tes lunettes?  
-Pourquoi?  
-… Pourrais-tu, s’il-te-plaît, me passer tes lunettes? se corrigea-t-elle en élevant le ton, Dedede cessant de lui jeter un regard suspect et sourit.  
-Bon, ça va, les voilà…! Mais rends-les-moi! répliqua-t-il, tendant déjà sa main pour les reprendre, mais Wendy ayant grimpé sur la table, affublée de la paire, prenant des poses.  
-Lemmy, tu peux me prêter ton ballon, s’il-te-plaît? demanda Morton, venant de comprendre, ce dernier lui passant.  
-Et s’il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu me passer ton lance-pierre? répliqua son frère, ce dernier lui donnant en ricanant.  
-S’il-vous-plaît! Je veux avoir deux rations de confiseries…? demanda Larry à Dedede, tous les enfants se tournèrent vers le pingouin.  
Ce dernier sourit en se frottant le coin du visage.  
-… Vous me prenez pour quoi, pour un monstre? Vous avez droit à trois rations de confiseries…!  
-YEAH!!! s’écrièrent-ils, fou de joie, mais Dedede les faisant taire d’un bon coup de marteau sur la table.  
-Mais après, brossage de dents! Votre père m’a roussit la queue de peur que je vous donne plein de carie…!  
-… Dedede, tu as une queue? demanda Baby Bowser, surpris.  
-Où ça? demanda Iggy, replaçant ses lunettes, Dedede palissant.  
-Oh…! Une toute petite queue de pingouin… Au niveau des fesses! C’était juste pour dire qu’il va encore me griller le derrière si vous ne vous brossez pas les dents! Et si mes fesses sont en feu, mon marteau, lui, va encore vous frapper le crâne! C’est compris?!  
-Ouiii! firent les enfants, mais en gloussant, essayant de l’imaginer, les fesses en flammes et trouvant cela trop drôle.  
Ils sortirent ensemble pour aller jouer et manger, Dedede étant le premier à se prêter à leur jeu, mais les empêchant de se faire mal ou de rien brûler dans la cours…  
Les 2 heures passèrent trop vite et quand Bowser revint, il vit un étrange spectacle. Les 8 enfants et Dedede dormaient bien sagement sous les arbres de la cours, en paquet de deux ou de trois. Dedede avait étendu sa veste comme d’une nappe et quatre petits s’y étaient endormi, Dedede dormant assis sous un arbre immense, Baby Bowser sur son ventre.  
-… Bon sang…! Comment il a fait ça…?! demanda Kammy, sidéré, Escargoon sortant du château, venant de finir de remettre de l’ordre dans le château pendant que Dedede jouait avec les petits monstres.  
-Bah, qu’est-ce que vous pensez…? Ils ont joués ensemble presque tout le temps que vous êtes partis! Ça fait 7 minutes qu’ils ont cessés de cabrioler…! expliqua-t-il, Bowser devant avouer qu’il était impressionné.  
Il les regarda encore une fois. Ils avaient l’air si calme…! On aurait presque dit une grande famille…!  
-… On ferait mieux de ne pas les déranger…! suggéra Kammy, rentrant dans le château, propre comme un sous neuf.  
Bowser trouvait l’ambiance bien trop calme, sans ses gamins lui sautant dessus. Mais il sourit, revenant sur ses pas et regardant les enfants faire un somme. Si Dedede pouvait les amadouer en une avant-midi, qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait faire encore pour son royaume…?!

Au souper, les enfants parurent plus calme et plus sage que d’habitude, demandant « S’il-te-plaît! » à répétitions à leurs voisins et aux serviteurs, ses derniers étant heureux de ce bon changement.  
-… Tu leur as appris ça…?! demanda Bowser, vraiment impressionné, mais Dedede riant.  
-Seulement ça…! Il faut y aller lentement…! Sinon, ils ne vont pas tout retenir…! Demain, se laver les mains avant de passer à table…!  
-Hum…! C’est dommage…! Je pensais passer la journée en ta compagnie…! J’aurais besoin de toi pour une mission « aérienne »! commenta Bowser sur un ton mystérieux, intriguant Escargoon mais Dedede souriant, confiant.  
-Ah bon?! Sûr, pourquoi pas…! déclara-t-il, mais se disant bien qu’après ça, ce serait à lui de lui demander quelque chose…!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser commence a avoir le béguin pour Dedede mais il est trop fier pour l'admettre. Durant ce temps, les ennemis et alliés des deux rois apprennent et s'inquiètent de cette étrange union...!

Chapitre 3  
Le soleil faisait à peine se lever quand Bowser se leva en sifflotant, essayant de chasser ses images lui revenant de ses rêves.  
« Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec moi, bon sang…? Si je continue à faire ces rêves, je vais devoir en parler à Kammy pour qu’elle me dise si je deviens cingler ou si c’est normal que…! » pensa-t-il, l’image de Dedede revenant dans ses songes, plissant des yeux, lui souriant d’un air machiavélique.  
Le charme de cette scène le fit rougir de la tête au pied, et il s’arrosa d’un seau d’eau avant de gagner la salle à manger.  
Les serviteurs avaient entendus son pas pesant et se dépêchaient de lui cuisiner quelque chose. Baby Bowser était déjà debout, buvant un jus d’orange à la paille.  
-… Déjà debout? demanda son père, ce dernier hochant la tête.  
-La sieste d’hier m’a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien…! Dedede est un bon partenaire de jeu…! commenta-t-il, Bowser lui souriant en lui frottant la tête.  
-Il ne triche pas trop? demanda-t-il.  
-Hum-hum! dit-il ne secouant la tête. Il est plutôt sympa…! Mais on dirait qu’il veut nous inculquer « les bonnes manières »… Une chance qu’il est drôle…! Sinon, les autres le réaliseraient et le jetteraient au cachot…!  
-Grrr…! Soyez aimable avec lui…! C’est notre invité…! commenta Bowser, éprouvant une vive colère en imaginant le pingouin derrière les barreaux de ses sombres donjons.  
-Dis, vous faites quoi, aujourd’hui? demanda Baby Bowser, déposant son verre, semblant vouloir s’offrir à les accompagner.  
-Fortifiez des stages pour rendre la vie de Mario plus difficile quand il viendra libérer la princesse…! commenta Bowser en affichant un sourire narquois et mauvais.  
-… Ah…! fit Baby Bowser, semblant légèrement déchu, son père sourcillant.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a…?  
-… Je me disais que ça ne faisait pas bien longtemps… Tu pourrais prendre une pause… Plus longue que la dernière! rajouta-t-il, avant de baisser la tête, Bowser la dévisageant sans comprendre.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça…?  
-… Dedede te fait rire… Alors que la princesse Peach te fait toujours enrager et pleurer…! Je n’aime pas te voir souffrir à cause d’elle…! commenta-t-il enfin, profitant qu’ils soient seuls pour parler à cœur ouvert.  
Bowser écarquilla les yeux et comprit soudain pourquoi il aimait tant Dedede.  
Il lui apparaissait doux, mignon et plus fragile que lui… Mais ça n’en restait pas moins un type comme lui, faisant des choses comme lui et appréciant les mêmes choses que lui…! Leur sens de l’humour, leurs armées, leurs ennemis, tous étaient assez semblable…! C’était presque comme s’ils étaient frères…!  
Alors que Peach ne pouvait pas le comprendre et s’entêtait à refuser tous ses cadeaux et ses démonstrations d’affection pour elle. Elle était toujours dans son cœur… Mais son souvenir semblait être assombri, presque oublié par la présence de Dedede dans le palais…  
-… Tu sais quoi, fiston…? Je vais attendre un bon moment avant de kidnapper à nouveau la princesse…! Et n’en parle à Dedede…! Nous allons travailler de paire un bon moment sur d’autres plans tout aussi important…! assura-t-il, son garçon le regardant en souriant, riant.  
-Génial! s’écria-t-il.  
La voix cassante de Dedede leur parvint, les intriguant, alors que ce dernier descendait les marches dans son pyjama.  
« … Il est… mignon…! Même fâché…! » pensa Bowser, avant de secouer sa tête en grognant, détestant se sentir aussi bizarre.  
-Non, non, non! Je n’ai pas contracté de dettes! Vous ne les payez pas, ministère! J’AI DIT NON! Battez-vous contre eux, s’il le faut, mais vous ne leur versez pas un centime! Non, je n’ai pas besoin de la pitié de la reine Fée! Je ne suis pas en thérapie, mais en voyage d’affaires! ET DITES À VOTRE FEMME DE CESSER DE CRIER! ELLE ME CASSE LES OREILLES! Donc, résumez-moi ça encore une fois…! pria Dedede, semblant traiter plus mal ses subalternes que Bowser lui-même.  
Baby Bowser sifflota en les laissant, Bowser dévisagea le pingouin en essayant de savoir ce qu’était le problème. Ses expressions changeaient de la colère en la petite colère, de la tristesse en la fureur terrifiante d’un roi proche de ses sous.  
-Parfait! J’ai compris! Je reviens dans quelques jours et vous allez m’entendre parler, si jamais vous avez vraiment payé ses voleurs! Oui, je le dis! Et calmez les apparences, au palais! Je ne veux pas que les citoyens cessent de payer les taxes! … Bien sûr, vous aurez une augmentation pour ça…! Petite, mais quand même…! Okay, une bonne augmentation… MAIS VOUS PAYEZ PAS SES GENS DE LA BANQUE! cria-t-il avant de raccrocher, soupirant en se prenant le visage d’une main.  
-… Des soucis financiers?  
-D’habitude, je peux expulser les banquiers et créanciers avec mon marteau hors de ma propriété…! Mais comme je ne suis plus dans le paysage, ils en profitent pour tous venir d’un coup et tenter de sucer mon argent comme des vampires, les monstres…! s’énerva Dedede, fulminant, avant de réaliser que Bowser le regardait avec un regard désolé. Euh… Mais ce sont mes problèmes…! Vous en faites pas…! Tout ira bien…! Ça va s’arranger…!  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il est modeste…! » se dit Bowser en rougissant malgré lui, toussotant et montrant les serviteur amenant enfin le bacon, les pains et les croissants…  
-Le déjeuner est servi… Mangez, on a une bonne journée devant nous…! dit-il, Dedede souriant, la bouffe semblant effacer ses soucies d’argent et il ne s’intéressa plus qu’à cette journée passé en la compagnie du dragon.  
-Ouiiii! fit-il, avant de gober la nourriture plus vite qu’un raz-de-marée, Bowser sourit et l’imitant.  
Kammy et Escargoon arrivèrent devant ce spectacle et préférèrent faire une marche matinale pour éviter de subir cette scène peu ragoûtante.  
-Ils sont vraiment très semblables l’un de l’autres…! avoua Kammy, mal à l’aise.  
-On dirait des jumeaux…! ria Escargoon, Kammy plissant les yeux.  
-… Bowser apprécie Dedede… J’espère que vous n’avez pas un mauvais plan derrière cette coopération…!  
-Un mauvais plan? Dedede est naïf comme un gosse, ma chère…! S’il y a quelqu’un facile à manipuler, c’est lui! Sauf quand il a une idée bien arrêter…! Alors, là, personne ne peut l’arrêter! expliqua Escargoon. Mais je ne me ferais pas de souci pour votre maître…! Pour l’instant, il semble utiliser Dedede comme d’un bon valet…!  
-Pif! Vous pensez ça?! Il lui donne des tâches qu’il ne se réserve qu’à lui-même! S’occuper des enfants, des armes pour tuer Mario… Ce sont ses tâches à lui! C’est parce qu’il a naturellement confiance en un type qui lui est si semblable…!  
-Semblable, il ne faut pas exagérer! Votre boss peut cracher le feu, changé de taille…! expliqua l’escargot en sourcillant, légèrement jaloux.  
-Mais le vôtre peut flotter et nager comme un dauphin…! répliqua Kammy, ne parlant pas de ses manières plus affectés et princière.  
-Un dragon et un pingouin…! Facile de savoir qui est le plus fort…! répliqua Escargoon, Kammy souriant mais hochant les épaules.  
-Là-dessus, je ne pourrais pas m’affirmer…! Je pense surtout que votre patron n’a pas été assez mit à l’épreuve pour savoir sa vraie force…!  
-Mi à l’épreuve…? C’est vrai qu’il est gâté et a le luxe d’un château avec le câble, l’internet haute fréquence… Mais ça n’a pas toujours été le cas…! Auparavant, on n’avait pas d’ascenseur! Je peux assurer qu’il a une forme olympienne, malgré son gras…! expliqua Escargoon, Kammy riant.  
-C’est sûr, pour le gras, nos deux patrons sont bien chargés…! Vous, au moins, vous surveillez votre ligne…!  
-Merci! Vous avez aussi une forme aérodynamique, Kammy…! expliqua Escargoon en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
-… C’est sensé être un compliment?! répliqua-t-elle, un peu frustrée.  
-Euh… Comment dire…? fit-il, ravalant sa salive en rougissant. J’aime… la forme… de votre carapace…?  
Il ignorait si c’était une insulte, mais il aimait sa petite taille et la couleur de sa maisonnée, Kammy clignant des yeux. Escargoon s’éloigna, craignant l’avoir insultée.  
-… Vous l’aimez? Vraiment? Je la trouve plutôt ordinaire… Comparez à la votre…! Quelle belle spirale…! commenta Kammy, en plissant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes.  
-Oh, ce n’est pas grand-chose…! répliqua Escargoon, gêné, avant de sourire. Peut-être que vous voulez la toucher?  
-Je n’oserais jamais…! Quoi que… Elle est aussi lisse qu’elle le parait…?  
-Polie tout les soirs…! Allons, il n’y a personne…! Entre amis à carapace…! suggéra-t-il, se disant qu’un de ses jours, elle lui retournerait le geste.  
Elle tendit sa main, un sourire gêné, déposant sa paume contre le côté de sa coquille, Escargoon ne pouvant s’empêcher de rougir en regardant ailleurs.  
Par exemple vers la porte de la salle à manger. Qui s’ouvrit, Bowser et Dedede finissant de boire et manger tout en marchant.  
-Kammy! Je serais partis quelques heures et… Mais qu’est-ce que tu fiches?! s’énerva son patron, fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle lâcha la coquille d’Escargoon, rouge de honte, alors que ce dernier s’avançait, près à la défendre ou à mentir pour sauver les apparences.  
-Vous avez un souci avec notre manière de communiqué, votre Altesse?! demanda-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.  
-… Ça ne me regarde pas… Mais ici, une tortue ne laisse pas sa carapace être tripoté par n’importe qui…! gronda Bowser, ne voulant pas de laisser aller dans ses rangs.  
-Ah ha ha! Bowser, vous vous énervez pour rien! Escargoon est super protecteur de sa maisonnée…! Même quand je renverse quelque chose sur lui, il refuse que qui que se soit à part lui la touche…! C’est juste qu’il doit faire « plus ample connaissance » avec votre petite employée…! C’est des choses qui arrivent quand on entre en partenariat…! commenta Dedede, étant presque discret, Bowser le dévisageant.  
-… Vous acceptez ça…?! demanda Bowser, surpris, Dedede hochant les épaules.  
-Je ne suis pas le parent d’Escargoon! Il fait ce qu’il veut avec son corps…!  
-Euh…! Faut pas exagérer…! répliqua le valet du Pingouin, commençant à être rouge cramoisi.  
-Il a cogné sa carapace et je veillais à ce qu’il n’y aille pas de lésions internes! s’écria soudain Kammy, mentant, mais les deux rois gobant l’histoire.  
-Ahhh…! C’est Escargoon tout cracher! Pif! C’est pas comme s’il était acceptable visuellement pour avoir une petite amie…! commenta Dedede, Bowser riant avec lui.  
-Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment, votre majesté…! s’écria méchamment Escargoon, Dedede cessant de rire, mais Kammy gloussant derrière ses mains.  
-Que quoi?! s’énerva-t-il, mais Bowser posa sa main sur son épaule et le tirant avec lui vers la sortie.  
-On a une journée chargée! Allez, viens, viens…! ordonna-t-il, sauvant du même coup Escargoon d’être écraser sous le marteau de son patron.  
-… Wow…! Vous n’avez pas froid aux yeux…! s’écria la tortue, impressionnée, n’auriant jamais parler à son boss sur ce ton et de cette manière.  
-Il faut avoir un peu d’amour propre…! répliqua Escargoon, ne voulant pas lui avouer que souvent, Dedede le battait pour un oui ou pour un non.

Durant ce temps, Mario était au pub en très de prendre un verre avec ses spaghettis quand un petit homme entra discrètement. Mario l’entendit arriver, non pas que son pas était pesant, mais bien parce qu’il y avait une petite musique comme castagnette sur son passage…! (Venant de la série animée où il apparait!  
Il se tourna et vit un petit homme rond dans une cape bleu. Il le reconnu. C’était Méta Knight qui avait apparut dans Brawl!  
-Méta Knight? s’écria-t-il, impressionné, ce dernier s’assoyant au siège à côté, commandant un verre d’eau, le Toad barman sourcillant mais hocha les épaules. Que faites-vous ici? Bowser vous a fait un problème...?  
-Non, c’était pour converser avec vous… Le ministre a appelé sa majesté, qui est en voyage… Il se trouve au château de votre pire ennemi…! commenta gravement Méta Knight, sourcillant.  
-… Quoi?! Bowser et Dedede?! Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent bien tramés? demanda Mario, Méta Knight hochant la tête.  
-J’espérais que vous pussiez me donner un conseil… Je me soucie pour sa majesté…!  
-Attends, tu n’es pas vraiment au service de ce gros pingouin…!  
-Il est le roi de notre planète…! Je dois le ramener là où est sa place…! commenta-t-il, gravement.  
Mario se frotta le menton, avant de finir rapidement son spaghetti et de sauter sur ses pieds.  
-Bon…! Nous allons au château de Bowser…! Mais je vais prévenir Luigi! Il vaut mieux être préparé à tous avec ce type…! expliqua le plombier, Méta Knight hochant la tête.  
-Ne tardez pas…! Je dois parler à sa majesté le plus rapidement possible…! expliqua-t-il, semblant soucieux.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedede se voit dans l'obligation de partir, se faisant menacer de perdre son trône, faute d'avoir dit à ses sujets qu'il partait pendant plusieurs jours...! Après une scène de bain corsé, Bowser le convainque de le laisser l'accompagner.  
> (Je devrais faire des résumés moins complet! Vous n'avez plus de raison de lire le chapitre! :D)

Chapitre 4  
Bowser était satisfait. La technique de vol et de planage de Dedede avait été drôlement utile pour éviter les trous, les piques, et d’installer de nouveaux cannons, planter de nouvelles plantes carnivores et de mettre même de faux tuyaux. Idée de Dedede.  
-Le mieux est de duper son adversaire naïf et de le voir tomber dans le piège, impuissant! s’écria Dedede en sirotant un verre de thé glacé, Bowser hochant la tête en se frottant les mains.  
-Mario et son frère vont subir une cuisante défaite, à mon prochain enlèvement…!  
-... C’est toujours la même histoire qui se répète…? Tu finis toujours pas les attirer jusqu’à toi… avec la princesse Peach…? demanda Dedede en sourcillant, Bowser ravalant sa salive.  
Il supporta son regard interrogateur un moment avant de grogner.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…?! Je n’ai pas l’habitude qu’on me dise non…! gronda-t-il, Dedede affichant un petit sourire compréhensif.  
-Ahhh…! C’est notre souci majeur, ça…! Mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, je me ramasse une armée de serviteur, des millions et millions, le respect et la crainte de mes concitoyens… Je n’arrive toujours pas à avoir tout ce que je veux…! expliqua-t-il en croisant les mains derrière sa tête, songeur.  
-Et ce serait…?  
-Bah…! Comment dire…? Des fois je me lève et je réalise qu’il n’y a personne qui me comprend… Toi, tu as au moins ces gosses pour animer ta maison…! Moi, ma famille… Elle est inexistante et je suis roi seulement parce que mes parents, oncles, grands-parents, ils sont tous morts ou se sont enfuis de leurs responsabilités avec une part du trésor royal…! commenta-t-il, avant de rougir à cause du silence gêné de Bowser. Hé…! Oublie-ça, tu veux…? On va continuer le parcours demain, mais pour ce soir, on en a fait assez…!  
Bowser hocha la tête. Il en avait assez entendu pour comprendre qu’il devait se sentir seul, dans son grand château, avec tous ses soldats et ses serviteurs, ne faisant que lui obéir sans jamais lui parler ou lui donner leurs avis ou de compliments sincères. Il comprenait mieux, une fois autour de la table à manger, pourquoi il semblait tant attacher à Escargoon. Les deux étaient vils et malgré les coups de marteau surprise de Dedede, l’escargot ne semblait pas effrayé de parler franchement du roi et de le critiquer sans demi-mesure.  
-Vous avez vu votre tenu? Vous êtes couvert de suie et de boue! Pouah! Et vous puez le cheval!  
-… C’est normal…! J’ai travaillé, monsieur! Pendant que tu te comptais les moustaches, j’ai fait en sorte que les parcours du plombier soit 10 fois plus mortels qu’avant! AH! Qu’est-ce que tu as à dire à cela?  
-Que ce n’est certainement pas vous qui allez nettoyez tout cela…! commenta Escargoon, avant de tirer l’arrière de sa veste rouge, Bowser regardant sa queue de pingouin se dandiner à l’air libre.  
Il se cacha son visage dans les mains, vraiment dégoûté d’avoir ce genre d’intérêt pour son camarade, se disant que c’était juste la fatigue, alors que Bowser Jr pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il lui arrivait.  
-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas continuer à faire ça et à vous salir de la sorte! s’énerva-t-il.  
-Si ça t’horripile, je me laverais « avant » de venir souper, la prochaine fois…! Ça te va?! s’énerva Dedede en frappant la table, furieux qu’il tripote ses habits, sa queue se dressant alors qu’il plissait les yeux et serraient ses poings.  
-Bon…! Voilà une bonne idée! Je n’en avais pas entendu depuis longtemps! fit-il, avant de regagner son siège.  
Bowser sentit une certaine gêne le gagner. Se laver… avant de venir au château?  
Dedede sembla ne plus y penser et donna une nouvelle leçon aux enfants, de manière déguisé, profitant qu’il soit sale pour toucher à tous et « contaminer » tous les plats de suie et de graisse, même les plus durs des garçons grimaçant devant les assiettes pourtant bien fourni.  
-Hum? Un problème? demanda-t-il, avant de claquer dans ses doigts. Oh, c’est vrai…! Je ne m’étais pas laver les mains avant de manger…!  
-… Tu devrais y aller…! commenta Wendy.  
-Toute suite! rajouta Roy en sourcillant, Dedede les dévisageant avant de sourire.  
-Et comment on demande quelque chose?  
-… S’il-te-plaît…? rajouta Wendy, grimaçant avant qu’il ne l’embrasse sur la joue et qu’il court vers la salle de bain.  
-Toute suite, princesse…! Hé hé hé…!  
-… Il est vraiment joyeux! Je ne l’ai pas vu aussi gentil avec des mômes depuis… Euh, depuis toujours! avoua Escargoon, Bowser souriant et les enfants semblant se pâmer.  
-C’est normal! On est les meilleurs enfants de la Terre! commenta Iggy, Kammy grimaçant, en doutant sérieusement.  
Mais Bowser ne semblait pas rassurer. Il avait l’impression qu’il y avait quelque chose qui allait mal tourner, dans toute cette histoire.  
« … Je vais mal tourner…! » pensa-t-il en griffant la table, n’aimant pas les pensées qui lui venaient pour Dedede. 

Méta Knight stoppa Mario devant le château, le soir.  
-Je vais aller en exploration…! Restez ici et mettez des gardes K.O. sans vous faire remarquer…! suggéra-t-il.  
-Mais… Tu ne connais pas le château…! fit Mario, craintif pour lui.  
-Il semble moins grand et moins hasardeux que celui de sa majesté Dedede…! répliqua le chevalier, ouvrant ses ailes et partant en volant vers une des tours.  
-… Il est drôlement futé, de nous avoir fait éviter les pièges des circuits…! commenta Luigi, avant de regarder son frère. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas notre empressement à aller le voir…! Il n’a pas encore kidnappé la princesse Peach!  
-Ouais… Mais s’il préparait quelque chose que pire qu’un enlèvement…?! demanda Mario, son frère palissant en clignant des yeux, nerveux.  
-Oh, mammamia! 

Durant ce temps, Méta Knight trouva la chambre du roi et cogna à la fenêtre. Escargoon dormait au sol dans un lit de camp, il sursauta, entrouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant Méta Knight à la fenêtre. Il le fit entrer en grommelant, avant de pincer le pied du roi.  
-Hum? Ça suffit, les enfants…! Tonton Dedede a besoin de ses 10 heures de sommeil! commenta le roi paresseux. Et encore plus après une dure journée de travail.  
-… Votre majesté…? demanda Méta Knight, inquiet pour lui.  
-AHHH! Escargoon! N’imite pas la voix de… Méta Knight?! s’écria Dedede, palissant en reconnaissant son chevalier fidèle mais parfois avec la boule de Guimauve.  
-Votre majesté…! Cela fait 8 jours que vous êtes partie de votre royaume…! Les créanciers commencent à prendre de vos biens, puisque la garde d’élite les retient d’atteindre votre coffre-fort! expliqua-t-il, Escargoon perdant ses couleurs, mais Dedede faisant juste grimacer.  
-… Et alors?! Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?  
-… Vous devez revenir…! Les sujets ont cessé de payer les taxes et personne ne les forceront à payer, sans vous sûr le trône! expliqua Méta Knight.  
Il ne parlait pas de ses vrais raisons de le vouloir revenir au royaume. Mais Dedede afficha un petit sourire machiavélique.  
-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, cher fidèle vassal…! Plus de temps je passe ici, plus je solidifie mon lien avec le roi des Koopas… et plus de chance j’ai qu’il vienne m’aider, que se soit monétairement, en troupe, en nourriture, en tout ce que je voudrais…! Il est mon égal en tout point et je ne compte pas bouger d’ici avant d’être sûr que nous soyons aussi proches que deux frères…  
-Quoi?! demanda Escargoon, trouvant cela exagéré.  
-… Vous manquez tant d’affection? demanda Méta Knight, voyant au-delà de son besoin de pouvoir.  
Dedede grogna.  
-Non! Bien sûr que non! Ce n’est que pour me profiter que je me lis avec lui, sa famille, ses soldats…! Ne va pas chercher plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Méta Knight! Surtout qu’il semble inexistant! commenta le pingouin, Méta Knight hochant la tête.  
-… Très bien, je ne peux vous forcer… Mais si jamais quelqu’un cherchait à prendre le trône… Vous devriez le combattre à votre retour…! Vous en êtes bien conscient? demanda le chevalier, Escargoon riant.  
-Qui serait assez fou pour s’opposer à sa majesté?  
-Quelqu’un de naïf…! répliqua Méta Knight, avant de sauter de la fenêtre et de voler en planant loin du château.  
Dedede eut un horrible doute. Kirby? Le capitaine de la garde des Waddle Dee? Escargoon?  
-Ah non! C’est vrai, tu es là…! fit-il, soupirant d’aise, Escargoon sourcillant.  
-Vous avez des problèmes au royaume? On ferait mieux d’écourter…! commença Escargoon, mais le roi le prit par la gorge.  
-On n’écourtera rien...! Tu aimes bien être avec Kammy, pas vrai? Tu ne voudrais pas être séparé d’elle si vite, non?! demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice, Escargoon rougissant, gêné et manquant d’air.  
-… C’est… un bon point!  
-Bon! Moi, je vais dormir et demain, finir le parcours avec Bowser…! commenta Dedede en souriant. Il sera si épaté qu’il m’en devra une…!  
-Hum, je trouve que pour l’instant, c’est vous qui donnez beaucoup…! Et qu’est-ce qu’il fait pour vous, lui?  
-… Les gamins m’adorent…! répliqua Dedede en se couchant, ayant un sourire rêveur au visage.  
-Que…? Pifff! Je ne comprends vraiment rien…! répliqua l’escargot.

Le lendemain, les deux rois travaillèrent de pair et sur l’heure du dîner, ils avaient déjà fini!  
-On pourrait rajouter plus de piques dans les tunnels…! suggéra Dedede mais Bowser secoua la tête.  
-Ça n’a jamais été aussi dangereux… Bientôt, même moi, je ne pourrais plus y passer! C’est un beau travail! Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu pour m’aider…! expliqua-t-il, Dedede rougissant.  
-Ah ha ha…! Le travail est bon pour le corps et l’esprit, qu’on dit…! Mais je dois avouer que je suis courbaturé…! Il me faudrait un bon bain…! expliqua-t-il, Bowser rougissant.  
-… Nous sommes une région volcanique… Alors, il y a bien quelques sources chaudes, mais pas d’établissements…!  
-Ah ha ha! Rien de mieux qu’un bain chaud avec un paysage pur et sauvage…! commenta Dedede en commençant à se déshabiller, Bowser écarquillant les yeux.  
-Attends au moins qu’on aille trouver une source d’eau assez grande…!  
-Pour nous deux? Sûr! commenta Dedede, Bowser rougissant encore plus.  
Il ne s’était presque jamais baigner avec un autre homme. Alors, encore moins de son acabit! Cela prendrait une très grosse source d’eau, mais surtout, il se demandait si rien de terribles n’allaient se passé. Juste la vision de sa queue de pingouin, courte, pointu et remuant selon son humeur le mettait à l’envers…! De l’imaginer nu lui donnait des chaleurs…!  
Mais Dedede ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de son inhibition. Il avait amené une foule de nourriture du château dans son baluchon. Il avait seulement peur que par la faim ou le mécontentement, Bowser se décide de lui croquer un bras ou un pied…! Cette pensée secrète le hantait et il préférait se lier d’une profonde amitié avec lui, pour être sûr que cette idée ne lui vienne jamais à l’esprit! On ne mange pas son bro…!  
Ils mangèrent en marchant, parlant un peu de leurs plans d’avenir, des armes qu’ils avaient engrangées avec les années et le sujet toucha les ennemis qu’ils combattaient.  
-Mario, comment il est? Son humeur, je veux dire…! fit Dedede, gobant une banane, Bowser piaffant.  
-Fonceur, bon, futé…! Le genre d’héros qui te donne une épine dans ton pied! Et ton Kirby…? Il est brillant?  
-Brillant?! C’est un bébé! s’écria Dedede en riant, avant de se corriger. Non, mais sérieusement! Il ne dit que Poyo! par-ci, Poyo-par-là! J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi naïf et stupide! À part des fois mes sujets…! Il se jette littéralement dans mes pièges! Mais attention! Ce n’est pas sa nature facile et sa stupidité qui le rend un moins puissant adversaire…!  
-… Je vois pas comment un truc pareil peut te tenir tête…! répliqua Bowser malgré lui, ayant vu des images et le trouvant ridicule.  
-… Il t’a déjà avalé, dans le jeu? Tu sais qu’il copie les pouvoirs de ses adversaires…?! demanda Dedede, voulant qu’il respecte autant Kirby qu’il devait craindre Mario.  
Bowser hocha la tête en écarquillant les yeux, surpris de la soudaine fureur du pingouin, mais se rappelant qu’il était très orgueilleux… tout comme lui…! Des fois, il se demandait s’ils n’étaient pas des faux jumeaux…!  
-Alors, tu sais combien il est fort…! Il peut avaler tout ce qu’il veut, voler en se gonflant ou sur son étoile…! Tout le monde l’aime, tous le monde me hait…! commenta Dedede, son excitation baissant de plusieurs crans, à mesure qu’il parlait  
-Hé…! Je veux pas une psychanalyse…! Quand j’irais faire un tour à Dreamland, Kirby n’a qu’à bien se tenir! s’écria Bowser, surprenant puis faisant rougir son camarade.  
Dedede rouvrit ses yeux, vit et pointa une source d’eau fumante, d’une taille impressionnante.  
-Ah! C’est parfait! On va pouvoir se baigner et détendre ses muscles tendus par la journée et la pensée de ces Némésis qui nous donne du fil à retordre…! commenta Dedede, sautant à l’eau après avoir jeter ses vêtements sur un rocher. Hé, dépêche-toi, Bowser…! Elle est bonne!  
Bowser hésita un moment, grimaçant. Il aurait préféré que Dedede ne le prenne pas par surprise de la sorte… Il aurait pu se préparer à ça s’ils n’avaient pas discuté en route…! Ça allait trop vite.  
-… Tu as peur de te mouiller les cheveux…? demanda Dedede, avant de plisser les yeux. Arrête de faire ta fille…! Elle est pas si chaude que ça!  
-… Ahhh?! fit Bowser, souriant, étonné qu’il aille vraiment le culot de l’insulter encore, après la course poursuite qu’ils avaient fait dans le château.  
Il fit une superbe bombe, arrosant copieusement Dedede.  
Sa carapace remonta à la surface, Dedede riant, nageant jusqu’à elle et tapotant ce qu’il prenait pour l’épaule.  
-C’est bon, je dirais plus que tu as la chochotte…! fit-il, avant de s’étonner de l’immobilité de la carapace. Tu… Tu veux me faire peur?  
Il rentra sa main dans la carapace et n’y rencontrant que du vide, le faisant grimacer.  
-Bon sang! Il a cuit au fond de…? demanda Dedede, s’apprêtant à plonger la tête sous l’eau quand soudain on le saisit par sa queue plumée de pingouin. Bwa-ah-ha-ha!  
Il sauta en l’air, Bowser surgissant, toujours une main sur sa queue frémissante, son sourire amusée se mélangeait avec un regard enfiévré d’excitation.  
-Surpris?! gronda-t-il, lâchant sa queue pour le prendre par la taille, frottant son ventre contre le sien, Dedede revenant de sa stupeur, des rougeurs au visage mais plissant les yeux, rassuré.  
Il avait eu peur que c’était un poisson carnivore ou pire, une pieuvre…!  
-C’est toi…! répliqua-t-il, penchant la tête, voulant croire que c’était juste une farce, mais son expression rassuré encouragea Bowser, de plus en plus épris du pingouin, souriant et mettant son poids sur lui. Hiééé?  
Ils sombrèrent sous l’eau et ressurgir en toussant, Dedede frappant Bowser au visage.  
-Ça va pas?! On aurait pu se noyer!  
-Idiot! Les tortues respirent sous l’eau!  
-Les pingouins peuvent retenir leur souffle longtemps aussi, mais c’est pas une raison! C’est que l’eau est chaude!  
-Bah! Pour un type comme moi qui se baigne dans la lave ou l’acide sulfurique… C’est pas un problème…! répliqua Bowser, impressionnant Dedede mais n’étant pas près à lui pardonner aussi facilement.  
-Tu n’as pas peur de t’emmêler tes beaux cheveux à force de te débattre comme un gosse dans cette source? demanda Dedede, flottant à la surface sur le ventre, sa queue remuant à l’air libre.  
Impossible à Bowser de savoir si c’était sa pose ou son compliment qui le faisait rougir de la sorte.  
-Ah! L’eau chaude te monte à la tête…! Tu ferais mieux de garder la tête hors de l’eau…! commenta Dedede avant de nager jusqu’à lui.  
Il sortit une masse de ses cheveux roux et grommelant.  
-… Ouais, plus longs que je le pensais…! commenta-t-il, Bowser grognant en les arrachant de ses mains.  
-Si tu ne veux pas les démêler, n’y touche pas…!  
-… Si tu me promets une crème glacée à la maison, je veux bien!  
-… Quoi, les démêler?! Tu… Tu ferais ça? demanda Bowser, surpris, mais Dedede étant bien décidé à tout faire pour lui faire plaisir.  
-Bien sûr!  
Dedede trouva une brosse et se mit au travail, Bowser manquant le griffé, souffrant de son indélicatesse… Mais après 15 minutes, ses cheveux étaient brossés et Dede utilisait sa brosse pour masser sa peau sous son ancienne carapace, le relaxant du même coup.  
-Dis… Tu aimes ma compagnie…? demanda Dedede, intrigué, Bowser entrouvant un œil, accoté au rebord.  
Si Dedede avait vu son regard sur lui, charger de respect et d’amour, soit il aurait été flatté, soit il aurait fuit la queue entre les jambes…! Car ce n’était pas juste un regard pour un ami ou un confrère…!  
-Tu me plais…! fit Bowser, spontanément, emporter sur un autre monde, où personne ne le menaçait, où il pouvait laisser parler son cœur.  
Il semblait ignorer le problème qui les opposait… Le fait qu’ils soient tous les deux des hommes et qu’ils soient si orgueilleux…!  
-Ah ha ha…! Tu me plais aussi, Bowser…! répondit Dedede, brossant sa queue à écailles, essayant de lustrer ses piques.  
S’en était trop pour Bowser. Il se tourna et le saisit dans ses bras… d’une telle manière qu’il le tenait, le dos du pingouin bien ancré contre le ventre du dragon, les mains du lézard caressant son ventre et sa bouche respirant contre son épaule.  
-… Euh…! fit Dedede, semblant enfin réaliser que l’ambiance n’était pas seulement relaxante…  
Il y avait quelque chose de trop personnel, dans son langage corporel…!  
-… Dedede…, souffla Bowser, s’apprêtant à tout lui dire, même au risque de le perdre.  
Il lui avait donné tellement de raisons d’espérer, juste dans ces derniers événements. Mais Dedede le coupa.  
-Tu dois te sentir seul…, le coupa Dedede, Bowser sursautant avant de grogner, ses doigts baissant sur son ventre et s’arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches.  
-… C’est vrai… Ta visite me fait vraiment du bien…! commenta Bowser, Dedede baissant la ta tête, avant de mettre ses mains sur les siennes.  
« S’il pouvait m’aider à regagner le respect de mes concitoyens… De vaincre et renvoyer Kirby d’où il vient…! » pensa Dedede, serrant du bec.  
Au fond de lui, il avait des doutes. On ne caressait pas son casse-croute comme ça… Ça le rassurait et le perturbait à la fois. Mais tant que Bowser était de son côté, qu’il lui était fidèle et surtout, qu’il ne dépasse pas la limite…!  
-J’aime ton château, tes soldats tous bien entraînés…! Et tes enfants sont adorables…! rajouta Dedede, avant de soupirer.  
Bowser sourcilla, effrayé.  
« Mais…?! » devina-t-il, près à le griffer s’il lui disait qu’il ne pouvait pas rester parce qu’au final, il ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.  
-… Si je m’écouterais, je ferais bâtir une maison d’été à côté de ton château…! Je pourrais passer mes vacances ici, jouer au golf, demander au Waddle Dee de me faire le plus gros gâteau à étage et que tes enfants l’escalade et me demande mon aide pour le manger…! Il y en aurait tant que tu serais obligé de nous donner un coup de main…! Et après les réjouissances, on se lancerait dans l’aventure, on mettrait une raclée aux frères Bros…!  
Toutes ses idées étaient si magnifiques… Bowser hocha la tête, imaginant son rêve devenir réalité et en étant enthousiasmé… Même si un détail le dérangeait.  
« … J’aimerais… qu’on partage la même chambre…! » pensa-t-il égoïstement, détournant la tête.  
-… Mais c’est pas possible… Non? Tu as des problèmes avec tes créanciers…! commenta-t-il, étant enfin réaliste, Dedede laissant sa tête retombé par en arrière sur le torse de son partenaire, soupirant à nouveau.  
-Tu as entendu…? Oui, mon ministre est une loque…! Si je ne retourne pas à mon royaume avant la fin de la semaine, je vais être jeté sur la paille… et on pourrait me prendre le trône me revenant par tous mes efforts et mon sang royal…!  
-… Tu ne peux pas perdre tout ça… Même pour passer plus de temps ici…! commenta Bowser, frottant son museau derrière son cou, Dedede était partagé entre le soulagement de sa compréhension et une certaine gêne.  
« Il est obligé de me caresser comme ça? Il fait ça avec tous ses amis? Bon sang, il est tellement mignon et gentil, quand il enlève sa carapace…! La princesse Peach doit être folle de…! » pensa-t-il, avant de gronder.  
Il détestait d’un coup la princesse. S’il faisait ça à lui, imaginer ce qu’il fantasmait de faire à la princesse le rendait malade. C’était juste une petite humaine, stupide et sotte! Il était dix, cent fois mieux qu’elle…!  
-… Bowser… Je ne veux pas partir… Pas sans toi…! déclara-t-il soudain, sentant sa solitude le peser et le voulant avec lui.  
Il voulait savoir ce qu’il pensait de son royaume, ses concitoyens… Il voulait tout savoir de lui…!  
Bowser sursauta, le lâchant pour voir son regard. Il faillit fondre en voyant ses yeux suppliants, sérieux mais une pointe triste.  
-Je sais que c’est super égoïste de ma part… Mais j’aurais voulu rester un mois ici, t’aider à buter ses plombiers pour que tu viennes faire pareil pour moi et cette guimauve à pattes…!  
« Mais encore…? » sembla dire le regard de Bowser, se grattant le menton en nageant avec ses autres pattes.  
-… Et… Bien sûr…! Je laisserais Escargoon ici pour aider Kammy a s’occuper des enfants…! Si tu as un vassal pour t’aider au château, il l’aidera aussi…! s’écria Dedede, le regard de Bowser s’enflammant.  
« Je serais seul avec lui…! Je pourrais me glisser dans sa chambre, faire ma déclaration… Qu’il me croit ou non, je m’en fiche…! Il me le faut…! Je pourrais le forcer… NON! Il doit le vouloir…! Je veux qu’il m’aime! Je ne dois pas refuser cette chance! » pensa-t-il après plusieurs combats de conscience.  
-J’accepte…! s’écria Bowser, Dedede souriant… avant de soudain plonger sous l’eau.  
Bowser fouilla l’eau des yeux mais ne le trouva pas… avant de sursauter. On venait de lui agripper la queue.  
-AIE! s’écria Dedede, ressortant de l’eau, se tenant la main, s’étant fait mal sur les piques de sa queue. Mince! Je voulais te rendre la pareille!  
-Pif…! fit Bowser, remuant sa queue. Tu n’en auras pas de facile avec moi…!  
-N’essaie pas de dire que tu es plus dur que moi…! Si tu réessaies de me faire la même chose, je vais t’avoir! s’écria Dedede, taquin, Bowser souriant, près à relever le défi.

Les deux rois rentrèrent au palais, riant et pouffant de rire en se taquinant. Escargoon et Kami arrivèrent en courant.  
-Roi Dedede! s’écria l’escargot, un téléphone à la main, Kammy s’arrêtant de courir et épongeant le front fiévreux du serviteur du pingouin.  
« Ça a l’air d’une mauvaise nouvelle…! » se dit Bowser, perdant son sourire, regardant Dedede grogner et prendre le téléphone en pinçant le bec.  
-Quoi?! s’écria-t-il, avant que ses yeux s’agrandissent. Méta Knight? Déjà rentré? Quoi? … QUOI?!  
Il grogna et redonna le téléphone à son serviteur, grimpant les marches, ignorant les enfants qui le regardèrent grimper dans sa chambre comme s’il avait le feu aux fesses.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a…? demanda Bowser, les poings sur les hanches, Escargoon soupirant.  
-Le pire est arrivé… Quelqu’un de royal est arrivé pour prendre la gérance de notre ville durant son absence…! Méta Knight a refusé de me donner son nom mais il semblerait qu’il a beaucoup de charisme et que les gens le préfèrent au roi Dedede!  
-Sottise! Nous allons y aller et on va expulser ce faux roi du trône de mon mignon Dedede! s’écria Bowser, avant qu’un silence gêné s’installe.  
-… Mi… mi… Mi-mi-mi-mi…?! bégaya Escargoon, choqué, Kammy soupirant, se glissant derrière son roi et soufflant quelques mots à son oreille.  
-Je n’ai pas perdu la boussole, Kammy! Je pars avec Dedede! s’écria-t-il, alors que Dedede descendait avec quatre grosses valises, les enfants s’agrippant à lui.  
-Hé! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça! s’énerva Wendy.  
-C’est vrai, qui va nous donner des sucreries?! demanda Roy, Larry lui lançant un regard dur.  
-Qui va nous raconter des histoires comme les tiennes? demanda Iggy, Baby Bowser étant celui s’accrochant le plus fermement au bas de son manteau rouge.  
-Papa est tellement plus heureux quand tu es là…! fit-il tout bas, Dedede lui caressant la tête en souriant tristement.  
-… Les enfants, je sais qu’on se connait depuis peu… Mais je dois vraiment y aller… Imaginez qu’un type arrivait ici et se prenait pour le roi! Mangeait à la place de votre père, dormait dans son lit et vous traitait comme ses sujets…?! demanda-t-il, les enfants sursautant.  
-… On le mettrait à bouillir en ragoût! s’énerva Rocky, les autres hochant la tête.  
-Avec mon marteau, je compte expulser le type qui s’en prend à mon chez moi…!  
-Mais tu pourrais avoir besoin de mon aide…! répliqua Bowser, s’approchant de lui et lui prenant son épaule, Dedede sursautant avant de lui sourire timidement.  
-… C’est sûr… J’aimerais bien… Mais les enfants…? demanda Dedede, ne voulant pas que personne ne les surveille.  
-Kammy peut les surveiller…! répliqua le roi Koopas, les enfants chialant et la sorcière aussi.  
-… C’est un cas hors norme…! Pour cette fois, je suis près à me séparer de mon valet pour qu’il prenne soin de tes petits princes…! suggéra Dedede, les enfants sourcillant, Kammy semblant accepter cette alternative mais Escargoon se mit à pâlir.  
-Quoi?! Non, patron! Vous ne comprenez pas! Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul avec ce type! s’écria-t-il, Bowser grognant en serrant ses poings mais Dedede prit l’escargot à part, souriant toujours affablement.  
-Escargoon, tu n’as pas à t’en faire… J’ai renforcé nos liens d’amitié…! Ce petit voyage ne fera que solidifier notre alliance et nous donnera un allié fidèle…!  
-Non, patron, je n’ai pas peur qu’il vous batte! C’est bien pire que ça…! s’énerva Escargoon, mais Bowser le tira par en arrière en l’étranglant, affichant un faux air aimable.  
-Si tu veux t’occuper de mon domaine avec l’aide de Kammy, il faut que je te donne quelques petits conseils…! s’écria-t-il, Kammy glapissant et les enfants ricanant, sachant que l’homme à coquille allait passé un mauvais quart d’heure.  
-… Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas? demanda Dedede à Kammy, cette dernière hochant les épaules, ne voulant pas se mettre entre son boss et « sa nouvelle princesse ».  
-Oh, vous savez, il part parfois sans même en parler… Les enfants s’occupent d’eux-mêmes… Mais ils se sont habitués à vous…, dit-elle, souhaitant que ce ne soit pas une relation à court terme.  
Cela ferait de la peine aux enfants et d’autant plus à son patron…! Il était amoureux de la princesse depuis des années! Elle était vraiment ahurie de le voir avoir un penchant pour un autre…!  
-Je vais revenir très vite! Ce sera arranger en l’affaire d’une semaine, tout au plus! assura Dedede, confiant.  
-Oh… Ne vous pressez pas…! Avec Escargoon à nos côtés, tout ira bien…! renchérit-elle, mais Dedede secoua la tête.  
-Je ne suis pas rassuré…! Waddle Dees! appela-t-il, toute une petite armée rentrant dans la grande salle d’entrée.  
-Oui, Sir!  
-Protégez les 7 jeunes seigneurs, la sorcière et Escargoon, au prix de votre vie! Et servez-les comme vos maîtres, jusqu’à ce que je revienne vous cherchez! Est-ce bien clair?! s’écria-t-il, les chevaliers ne discutant pas.  
-Oui, Sir!  
-Parfait! fit le pingouin, Bowser revenant avec une valise et un escargot salement amoché. Nous sommes près à partir?  
-Près! Mais… dis au revoir aux enfants! pria Bowser, Dedede les serrant les uns après les autres dans ses bras, Bowser frottant leur tête et laissa quelques directives à Kami avant qu’ils ne montent tout les deux dans sa belle voiture.  
-… En route? fit Bowser, Dedede hochant la tête en souriant, mettant le pied sur le champignon.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedede pense faire plaisir à son nouvel ami en invitant la princesse Peach et en préparant un repas galant mais tout va en fumé quand Escargoon téléphone pour prévenir son boss qu'il est en danger... avec Bowser...!  
> (Ohhhh! Un peu de tension amoureuse!)

Chapitre 5  
Ils roulèrent et dormirent dans la voiture, Bowser finissant par cesser de rougir sans cesse en sentant leurs coudes se toucher. Peu à peu, il se faisait à l’idée qu’ils puissent être seulement amis. Ce serait vraiment trop dangereux qu’il lui avoue ses sentiments et que Dedede se moque de lui.  
Dedede sentait comme un calme et un ennui gagner le voyage, le roi manchot rougissant en sourcillant. Il respectait et appréciait beaucoup Bowser, de plus en plus, mais il se demandait s’il ne finirait pas à se tanner de lui s’il ne se montrait pas gentil et aimable en tout temps.  
-… Tu as faim? Tu veux qu’on arrête pour marcher…? demanda-t-il, Bowser grognant.  
-Méta Knight laisse un autre type aller sur ton trône et tu veux qu’on s’arrête pour se dégourdir les jambes? fit-il, fronçant les sourcils, Dedede clignant des yeux avant de grimacer et de peser sur le champignon encore plus, la voiture crachant une volute de fumée, pétéradant.  
-C’est partie, alors! Accroche-toi! s’écria Dedede, avalant les derniers kilomètres les séparant à son royaume, Pupupuland.  
Les villageois les regardèrent sans comprendre foncer à toute allure vers le château. Même Kirby sortit de sa maison et salua Dedede de la main.  
-… C’était pas ton ennemi juré?! fit Bowser, n’en revenant pas qu’il soit si bête.  
-Fait pas attention à lui…! C’est un petit naif qui oublie sans cesse que je suis le gros méchant de la vallée…! commenta-t-il, freinant sec devant le pont.  
Des Waddles Dees défendaient leur position mais reculèrent en voyant Bowser descendre de la voiture, grondant et poussant un rugissement très effrayant.  
-Vous allez vous bougez de là…! s’écria-t-il, 4 Waddles Dee brandissant des lances dans sa direction en sourcillant, mais le dragon brûla leur bâton, Dedede ricanant.  
Méta Knight vola et atterrit sur le capot de la voiture.  
-Votre majesté Dedede…! Veuillez rappeler votre ami au calme…! Cela ne fera qu’aggravez les choses…! commenta-t-il, mais Dedede se croisa les bras derrière la tête, souriant calmement.  
-Et pourquoi je stopperais cette force de la nature?! Ce n’est pas comme si personne ici me considérait comme le monarque et protecteur de ses terres…!  
-Roi Dedede…! répliqua Méta Knight, ses yeux le priant de revenir à la raison.  
Il le regarda de longues secondes avant que Dedede se lève, soupirant et aille prendre Bowser par les épaules, étant en très de soulever un Waddle Dee pour lui donner une bonne râclée.  
-Du calme, vieux…! Ces types sont mes soldats…! Et c’est mon problème…! Laisse-moi parler avec ce type qui essaye de me prendre ma place. On utilisera la force seulement si une jasette n’arrange rien…!  
-Grrr…! Bon, on fait comme tu veux, Dedede…! répliqua Bowser, lâchant le soldat et Dedede lui tapotant la tête pour le calmer de son expérience traumatisante.  
Il frappa à la porte d’entrée, cette dernière s’ouvrant lentement.  
À la salle du trône se trouvait son remplaçant. Et il fut choqué, surpris et il se sentit rougir en voyant la charmante demoiselle qui avait prit son trône.  
-… Reine Fée?! fit-il, celle-ci ne semblant pas tant ravi de le voir.  
-… Roi Dedede…! répliqua-t-elle, avant de grimacer en voyant la présence du dragon-là. Roi Koopas…!  
-Reine…! répliqua sèchement Bowser, avant de donner un coup de coude à son ami pour qu’il retrouve sa voix, ayant un léger béguin pour la fée.  
-Humph! Oui! C’est que… J’ai entendu dire qu’on craignait qu’il me soit arrivé quelque chose… C’est gentil, Miss Fée, d’être venu pour assurer la protection du royaume… Mais je suis là, maintenant…! Si vous voulez un dîner aux chandelles avant de regagner votre planète…!  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple…! Selon la loi de Pupupuland, le monarque ne peut s’absenter sans en informer tout ses sujets…! Hors, vous n’avez pas communiquer avec personne de votre départ…!  
-C’est faux! J’ai dit aux Waddles Dees que je partais en vacance…!  
-… Sans assurer la gérance du royaume…! fit-elle, sourcillant. Dés lors, vous avez abandonné votre poste de monarque et je n’ai d’autres choix que d’en assurer la gérance jusqu’à ce que je trouve un individu digne du titre de roi…!  
-HÉ! Ne te moque pas de nous! Qui a écrit ces lois?! s’énerva Bowser, la fée souleva un livre et fouilla la notice.  
-… C’est le conseiller…! fit-elle, Dedede se frappant le visage, furieux.  
-… C’est bon… Il n’y a aucune excuse qui pourrait pardonner au roi sa bévue?! fit Dedede, n’ayant pas voulu dire à personne qu’il partait voir Bowser pour manigancer avec lui des méfaits et des plans diaboliques…  
-… il y en a qu’un seul…! fit enfin la princesse. S’il serait tomber follement amoureux… Cela excusera sa méconduite… Et les gens pourraient même fêter ses fiançailles avec leurs récoltes…!  
-… Euh… Quoi?! fit Dedede, perdant ses couleurs, mais Bowser rougissant jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux.  
Le lézard était sûr que c’était un genre de contrat pour piéger Dedede… Mais dans leur cas, il se pourrait qu’ils trouvent un arrangement à l’amiable…  
« … Et si…?! » se dit-il, rougissant et frappant du pied pour attirer l’attention.  
-… Donnez-nous 24 heures… Et vous aurez les explications de Dedede pour son absence…! déclara Bowser, la reine Fée pencha la tête avant de demander aux Waddles Dees de leur préparer à manger.  
-Je veux bien vous laissez ce sursis. Pour moi, c’est très difficile de faire obéir cette loi… Je doute que ce n’était rien de répréhensible… Tous me disent que vous êtes un roi juste et au grand cœur! assura la Fée, Dedede fermant le bec, suant.  
Elle n’avait pas du parler avec beaucoup de personne, alors.  
Ils mangèrent seuls, quelques Waddles Dees leur tenant compagnie et leur servant de nouveaux plats sous demande de Dedede. Mais ce dernier était assez déprimé.  
-… Je sais maintenant pourquoi Méta Knight voulait que je revienne si vite…! Quel bêtise de n’avoir pas moi-même écrit ses lois sur le protectorat du royaume…?! se demanda le pingouin, baissant sa tête dans son assiette. Je suis fini…!  
-Oh, ça va! Tu vas tuer cette fée et tous ceux qui disent que tu ne peux être roi! C’est stupide…! fit Bowser, sourcillant en croisant les bras, Dedede sourit mais secoua la tête.  
-Bonne idée… Mais ça ne marcherait pas…! Kirby ne me laisserait pas faire impunément et plus personne ne paierait les taxes si je les tuais…! fit-il, Bowser levant les yeux au plafond.  
Il avait un niveau de « confiance » à développer avec ses sujets… C’était embêtant…  
-… Et cette histoire d’amour…? suggéra-t-il, mais vraiment délicatement et en rougissant.  
Il était encore embêté, ne voulant pas savoir le genre de princesse Dedede rêvait en secret. Mais étrangement, le manchot se mit à rire.  
-Si nous avions Escargoon, il y aurait toujours ce plan B! Mais il n’y a pas le ou la moindre imbécile, à part ma limace, qui pourrait supporter ce genre d’idée, même si c’est un mensonge…! fit-il, ayant un sourire bien amusé, Bowser cligna des yeux avant de grogner.  
Il frappa la table du plat de ses mains, se redressant, les Waddles Dee s’éloignant d’un coup, nerveux, Dedede le dévisageant sans comprendre sa colère, ayant encore ce sourire stupide aux lèvres.  
-Tu n’as vraiment pas la moindre aspiration et le plus petit respect que ta personne?! Pensez que toi et cette limace… Pouah…! s’écria Bowser en tirant la langue, Dedede croisant les bras sur son ventre, légèrement frustré de sa réaction qu’il trouvait démesuré.  
-Nous sommes de bons amis de malice…! Personne ne peut rester coller à moi pour faire tout ses mauvais coups, supporter mes mauvaises humeurs, mes coups de marteau… et d’en ressentir une sorte de satisfaction…! fit Dedede, trouvant son valet légèrement bizarre, après l’avoir décrit.  
-Dedede! Réfléchie un peu! Nous sommes tous les deux des gens odieux et ne reculant devant aucun scrupule… Si tu me demande de mentir pour t’aider, ça me fera un cuisant plaisir… Mais tu oses encore me raconter des histoires aussi écœurantes que toi et ton valet…! Beurk, je vais vomir! s’énerva Bowser, mais Dedede retint juste un terme.  
-… Tu voudrais m’aider…? Oh… Oh bon sang…! C’est l’idée du siècle…! fit Dedede, les yeux tout pétillant, se levant en hâte et ordonnant à ses serviteurs de lui amener un tableau et une craie.  
-À quoi tu penses…?  
-Tu m’étriperas ensuite si je vais trop loin…! fit Dedede, avant de dessiner un dessin de lui et Bowser. Si on disait la vérité…? Que je venais te voir…  
-Cette sale fée saurait que tu venais faire un pacte avec un méchant comme moi…!  
-Erreur! Les filles sont stupides sur beaucoup de points! répliqua-t-il, avant de dessiner un cœur au-dessus de leurs deux têtes. Et si on lui disait qu’on avait le béguin l’un pour l’autre?  
-Quoi?! s’écria Bowser, suant à grosses gouttes. Mais…?! Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire…?!  
-Je sais, c’est bizarre, et tu es amoureux de la princesse Peach…! commenta Dedede, faisant presque pleurer Bowser, tellement il doutait à présent de ses sentiments pour la blonde majesté du royaume des champignons. Mais je trouve l’idée sensationnelle! Et Reine Fée, qui n’a aucune expérience extérieure, ne pourrait que nous croire sur notre parole! Elle me laisserait le royaume et je te donnerais une compensation équivalente à ce sacrifice…! D’autant plus que ce ragot ne sortira pas des murs de ce château…!  
Bowser ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait espérer pouvoir lui faire accepter ce genre de mensonge… Mais que l’idée vienne de lui?! Qu’il le propose de le payer?!  
En même temps, c’était mieux de lui laisser croire qu’il se forçait… Certainement qu’il le trouverait fort troublé pour avoir le béguin pour lui.  
-… Tu n’as vraiment aucun plan en tête?  
-Ça te profitera aussi…! Tu n’as qu’à dire à la princesse, à la prochaine fois que tu la kidnappes, que je t’ai brisé le cœur…! Les filles adorent consoler les hommes au cœur brisé…!  
« Si tu me laisses tomber, je te brulerais et te mettrais en charpie bien avant de ressentir mon cœur brisé!!! » pensa-t-il, des flammes sortant de ses yeux, Dedede se méprenant sur sa réaction.  
-… Mais bien sûr! C’est comme tu le souhaites! On n’en parlera à personne…! fit Dedede, levant ses mains en l’air pour l’apaiser, avant de lui tendre une dinde bien chaude trempant dans son jus de cuisson. Tiens, mange…! Fini ton repas…! Tu me donneras ton avis seulement après.  
Bowser mangea copieusement, énervé et en même temps émerveillé de cette possibilité.  
« Si je ne suis pas trop gourmand, ce petit mensonge pourrait m’offrir des moments privilégiés avec Dedede…! Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est naïf sur les bords qu’il n’acceptera pas de se prêter à quelques petites choses pour mieux faire croire à ce mensonge… Hé hé hé… Il me tarde d’être à demain…! Mais je serais le mec…! »  
-… J’accepte, à une seule condition…! commenta Bowser, essuyant le renvers de sa bouche après avoir fini son pichet de bière.  
-Ah oui? fit Dedede, tout mielleux.  
-Je suis le mec et tu m’adores…!  
-D’accord, c’est… Qué quoi?! Hé! fit Dedede, s’en allant pour répliquer, mais Bowser le souleva du sol par les aisselles.  
-… Tu penses peut-être que ce serait crédible, l’inverse?! demanda-t-il, se mettant à le chatouiller, Dedede riant et se tordant dans les airs, grimaçant de déplaisir avant de finir par abandonner.  
-Argh! Ho ho! Hippp! Bi-bo-bon! C’est d’accord! C’est toi l’Alpha…! Je me soumets! s’écria-t-il, Bowser le déposant doucement, ayant encore ce sourire carnassier.  
-… Tu ferais mieux de me dorloter avec des bains bien chauds et quelques sorties intéressantes…!  
-Juste pour le temps que cette Fée reste dans le palais! répliqua Dedede, rougissant, furieux du retournement de situation.  
Jamais il ne serait imaginé que Bowser aurait pris le contrôle de la situation. Mais n’était-il pas comme lui un dictateur et un horrible monstre? Sinon plus horrible que lui…?  
« … Comment expliquez une romance entre nous deux…? » se demanda d’un coup Dedede, travaillant très tard en soirée pour faire un bon scénario.

Le lendemain matin, Reine Fée regagna sa place sur le trône, le trouvant bien trop grand pour sa petite taille et soupirant, se prenant le menton dans son épaule.  
« J’avais un jardin, pleins d’amis, on prenait le thé et on volait par-dessus les nuages… Ici, je suis cloué sur ce siège inconfortable et je ne sais pas vraiment gérer un royaume comme Pupuland…! » se dit-elle, avant de voir Bowser arriver dans la salle, se grattant la joue, semblant nerveux.  
-… Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-elle, pensant qu’il voulait lui tenir audience.  
Peut-être qu’il voulait lui demander des faveurs, de l’argent… Elle avait ouïe dire par les amis de Kirby que le roi Koopas était un vil personnage, près à duper, tromper et voler quiconque se mettait sur sa route. Mais elle n’était pas préparé à ce genre d’expression mal à l’aise, voir gêné.  
-Dites… Vous n’avez pas vu Dedede?  
-… Le roi Dedede? demanda-t-elle, pensant qu’ils étaient proches.  
-Il n’était pas dans la chambre ce matin… On a beaucoup parlé hier soir…! Quand au problème nous affectant tous… Mais je voulais qu’il soit là avant de vous expliquer certains détails…!  
-Vous voulez encore me raconter des histoires à dormir debout, votre majesté Koopas? répliqua la Reine Fée, croisant les bras, prenant un air autoritaire. Ne prenez pas cette expression navrée sur votre visage de lézard… Vous n’êtes pas très crédible et très peu de choses pourront me convaincre que le Roi Dedede n’a pas agit en péril à son royaume en partant sans explication!  
Bowser cligna des yeux avant de gronder intérieurement, furieux qu’elle se méfit déjà de leur histoire.  
Au moins, il espérait être crédible, lui! Il s’empourpra et pensa à la brasser un peu mais soudain, les lumières s’éteignirent.  
-Mon histoire a commencé sur Super Marios Brawl Wii…! déclara soudain la voix grave du roi Pingouin.  
Les projecteurs firent l’apparition d’un écran géant et d’un console Wii. Dans l’écran, 4 Waddles Dees portaient leur maître, couché sur un baldaquin. Il en sortit et brandit un marteau, le faisant tournoyer, montrant un sourire corché, près à l’affrontement.  
Bowser sourit, comprenant l’idée de base.  
Bien sûr! Pour parlez d’eux, il fallait commencer au tout début…!  
Il mit la main sur la console et il se téléporta dans le jeu vidéo.  
(Car bien sûr, Bowser a les mêmes pouvoirs que les figurines, les Amiboo!!!)  
Il fit sa présentation, crachant ses flammes en écartant ses pattes, bombant le torse, Dedede souriant.  
« Si viril…! » pensa-t-il, avant de se concentrer, rouvrant ses yeux bien grand alors que Bowser s’élançait et manquait le frapper.  
Mais il sauta par en arrière, avant de répliquer avec un bon coup de marteau. Comme pour Bowser, ses attaques manquaient de vitesse… Mais pas de force! Le stade sous eux s’ébranla. La structure ne semblait pas bien solide. Comme pour compliquer la chose, Bowser sauta en l’air et tenta de l’écraser sous lui avec sa carapace, le stade se mettant à trembler. Ils continuèrent à se frapper, s’éviter, se bloquer de leur armes, carapaces, avant que Bowser n’attrape le marteau, Dedede reculant au milieu de l’arène, partageant un sourire avec son opposant.  
Soudain, le terrain se mit à se défragmenter sous les pieds de Dedede. Même la Reine Fée retint un cri de stupeur et d’horreur. Bowser le rattrapa juste à temps par le poignet, le marteau du roi manchot tombant dans le vide incommensurable de la plateforme. S’il tombait, c’était Game Over!  
-Lâche-moi…! C’est une chance pour toi! répliqua Dedede, sourcillant, mais Bowser recula d’un pas, ses pieds glissant contre le sol craquelé et instable, grimaçant.  
-Non…! Tu es… Tu es…! Je vais te battre à la régulière! Pas par un coup du hasard! s’énerva-t-il, le tirant en puisant dans ses forces et le remonta à son niveau.  
Les deux reprirent leur souffle mais cessèrent quand ils sentirent le sol se fissurés sous leur poids. Ils durent faire un bon sprint, évitant de tomber tout les deux de justesse. Dedede sauta avec légèreté jusqu’à une seconde plateforme mais Bowser était bien plus lourd que le pingouin. Sa main s’accrocha au rebord, Dedede le dévisageant.  
-… Argh! Je… J’y arriverais pas…! dit-il, ses griffes entaillant le rebord mais le laissant glisser sans prendre vraiment de prise.  
Soudain, Dedede tomba sur le ventre et le saisit les deux bras avant qu’il ne tombe tout au fond du néant, là où le marteau du pingouin avait disparu. Le dragon le dévisagea, alors que Dedede sembla bien incapable de le ramener.  
-… Tu ne peux pas te relever tant que tu me tiens…! fit le roi Koopas, Dedede souriant, hochant la tête. Et mon poids va t’entraîner en bas…  
-… Il semblerait…! répliqua Dedede, commençant à glisser à son tour, mais continuant à sourire bêtement.  
-… Tu veux mourir ou quoi?! Lâche-moi! jappa Bowser, furieux, rougissant, trouvant son geste magnifique mais oh combien stupide.  
-Je suis vraiment content…! répliqua Dedede en fermant les yeux.  
-Quoi?! s’écria Bowser, pensant qu’il se moquait de lui.  
-… J’ai trouvé un ami…! fit-il, Bowser écarquillant les yeux avant de les fermés et de sourire, légèrement gêné, mais ne pouvant rien répliqué.  
-… Ouais… Si tu parles de moi, tu ne pouvais pas espérer un meilleur ami, Dedede…!  
-Je te tiens… Jusqu’à la dernière seconde…! promit Dedede, Bowser lui serrant les bras avec ses mains, souriant.  
-… Oui… Merci…! fit-il, le compteur en haut de l’écran diminuant.  
3… 2… 1…!  
-DRAW! fit l’annonceur, les deux dictateurs sortant du jeu.  
Dedede avait compté sur le drama et la télé pour faire leur effet… Et en voyant l’expression attendrie de la reine, il sut que cela avait marché.  
-Wow…! Quel Bromance!!! fit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, Bowser rougissant mais Dedede riant en hochant la tête.  
-À travers notre rivalité, nous nous sommes retrouvés deux alliés, deux amis plus proches que bien des gens ne pourront jamais souhaiter d’avoir…! Mais vous comprendrez qu’en réalité, il a fallut bien plus que quelques minutes pour que nous soyons amis…! C’est pour ça que j’ai accepté son invitation…! J’ai fait la connaissance de ses 8 enfants…!  
-8?! répéta-t-elle, Dedede souriant en hochant la tête, Bowser soupirant avec un sourire.  
-Ils l’aiment presque plus que moi…!  
-Ce sont de braves petits, ça m’a vraiment brisé le cœur de devoir les laisser si tôt…!  
-… Je vois…! fit la reine Fée, commençant à reconsidérer son jugement sur les deux rois.  
-Ils l’appelaient Tonton…! renchérit Bowser, semblant en tirer une pointe de jalousie.  
-C’est seulement parce que je leur ai donné des tas de bonbons et que je leur racontais des histoires drôles!  
-Tout en même temps que leur apprendre les bonnes manières par en dessous… Du grand art…! commenta Bowser, pouffant quelques flammes avec ses narines.  
-Racontez-moi! fit la Reine Fée, semblant friande d’histoire familiale, les deux méchants se regardant et Dedede avait un sourire s’étendant sur tout son bec.  
« Pas besoin de lui faire croire à un couple! On va s’en tirer sans problème…! » se dit-il, conversant autour d’une table couverte d’une service à thé pour trois et de biscuits comment il avait passé un voyage de rêve chez Bowser, comment ils s’étaient retrouvés et compris et épauler.  
Bowser comprit qu’il ne souhaitait pas utiliser la carte des amoureux, entre eux. Et avec raison…! Ça manquait cruellement de réaliste…! Par contre, quand il se mit à parler de princesse Peach, il sentit son sang se chauffer.  
-Pauvre Bowser…! Si épris d’elle qu’il n’en trouve pas le sommeil…! Et pourtant, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour attirer son attention, elle ne pense qu’à un homme en dessous de sa condition! Un simple plombier! Qu’est-ce que c’est navrant!  
-Hé!!! s’énerva Bowser, hochant les épaules, crispant ses poings… mais Dedede se contentant de lui tapoter l’épaule en essuyant des larmes imaginaires sur un mouchoir.  
Le pire, c’était que la Reine Fée tombait dans le panneau!  
-Pauvre Bowser…! C’est triste…! commenta-t-elle, levant une main à sa bouche, Bowser croisant les bras, les yeux fermés.  
-… C’est rien… C’est sûr qu’avec la tête que j’ai, les femmes ne se bousculeront pas pour me rencontrer, loin de là… La princesse Peach a tout mon respect et mon affection sincère… Mais peu importe le nombre de fois que je la rencontrerais, je ne la forcerais à rien…!  
-Si seulement elle pouvait mieux te connaître! fit Dedede, avant de se moucher.  
Bowser sourcilla. Est-ce qu’il pleurait pour de vrai?  
-C’est décidé! s’écria soudain la reine Fée, se levant et allant au combiné de téléphone à l’effigie de Dedede.  
Elle appela quelqu’un, parla quelques secondes, Dedede continuant à pleurer, Bowser le frappant derrière la tête et l’étrangla un bon coup, réussissant à le faire arrêter en grimaçant de colère.  
-Non mais! Je fais tout ça pour toi! fit le pingouin.  
-Tu vas arrêter de dire des sottises! Ma passion pour Peach n’a rien de magnifique! C’est une obsession de longue date et je devrais m’en faire soigner! répliqua Bowser tout bas, Dedede écarquillant les yeux avant de les plisser d’un sourire.  
-Oh, bien sûr…! Comme si un mec comme toi veut guérir…! Attends encore une minute, tu vas avoir une bonne surprise…! fit Dedede, avant que Reine Fée ne revienne, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-J’ai convaincu Princesse Peach de venir me voir, seule, pour une question de gérance et de thé… Elle ne se doutera pas de trouver Bowser ici, ça, c’est sûr! Préparez-lui une belle surprise et peut-être bien qu’elle acceptera de séjourner quelques jours en votre compagnie! fit-elle, Bowser ne pouvant s’empêcher d’en perdre les mots, sa mâchoire inférieure tombant presque au sol.  
Elle partit avec le sourire et Dedede attendit un instant avant de rire comme un vrai méchant.  
-Rien de plus facile de manipuler les esprits faibles! Ici, tu n’auras pas à sauver les apparences! Tu lui feras tout ce que tu veux! C’est bien mieux que de faire semblant qu’on sort ensemble, pas vrai?!  
Il semblait penser que cela lui ferait plaisir. Bowser se levant en faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pas. Il le laissa sans le regarder. Dedede n’aurait pas compris les larmes amères de Bowser sur son visage.  
« S’il savait… Je l’adore, il ferait n’importe quoi pour moi… Princesse Peach ne serait pas un centième aussi méchante et machiavélique…! Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement lui dire mon intérêt pour lui?! » se dit-il, gagnant la chambre d’ami et y restant enfermé des heures.

Le lendemain, Peach débarqua avec Toadsworth et ils rentrèrent dans le royaume. Kirby la vit et s’approcha d’elle.  
-Tu veux bien me montrer le chemin pour le château? pria-t-elle, Kirby penchant la tête avant de sourire et de la hocher, ouvrant la marche en chantonnant Poyo! Poyo! Poyo poyo!  
-Je ne suis vraiment pas à l’aise, princesse Peach! C’est une place si reculer, nous ne connaissons que Kirby ici!  
-Calmez-vous, Toadsworth… Tout ira très bien! Dedede a abdiqué! Et la Reine Fée n’a aucune expérience pour gérer un aussi grand royaume. Moi seule peux lui apporter mon soutien…! expliqua-t-elle, levant les yeux vers le château pittoresque tout en rond et au toit rouge brique.  
La porte s’ouvrit et une armée de Waddle Dee resta au garde à vous. Enfin, le conseiller vint les accueillir avec un sourire gêné, balbutiant avant de leur demander de le suivre jusqu’à la salle du trône.  
La reine Fée était heureuse de les voir, volant à travers la pièce et leur serrant les mains à tout les deux. Mais Peach et Toadsworth se figèrent quand ils virent Dedede bien présent et assis sur son siège, un sourire manipulateur sur le visage.  
-… Pouvons-nous savoir…? commença Toadsworth, avant qu’une ombre gigantesque le soulève du sol et le fasse pendre par les pieds au-dessus de la rambarde de la fenêtre. Quoi?!!!  
-Poyo! s’écria Kirby, fronçant les sourcils, voyant pour la première fois Bowser hors de son château.  
-`:D Mais qu’est-ce que ça signifie…?! demanda la reine Fée, Dedede riant avant de se frotter les mains.  
-Vous allez voir…! Vous en faites surtout pas, personne ne va mourir…! Pas vrai, Kirby?  
-Po-yo…! s’écria la guimauve, se jetant dans le vide en poussant Bowser, alors que ce dernier avait lâché le majordome à vingt étages du vide.  
-Non! Toadsworth…! fit-elle, palissant, ses mains sur sa bouche.  
-Il va bien! Regardez! fit Bowser, lui laissant l’espace pour qu’elle regarde en bas de la fenêtre.  
Kirby l’avait rattrapé et ils avaient atterrit mollement dans un paquet de 10 matelas, bien disposé sous la fenêtre.  
-C’était seulement pour les convaincre de ne pas nous déranger…! déclara le dragon, fermant les pans de la fenêtre, Peach reculant, indécise.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez? Une rançon? Menacez le royaume? Me forcer à…?  
-Vous invitez à un dîner en chandelle… En ma compagnie et celle de la splendide et radieuse Reine Fée! fit Dedede, cette dernière rougissant en agitant sa main, sa manche trop longue balayant l’air. J’ai très rarement côtoyé de véritables princesses et je ne peux qu’être jaloux de notre Bowser…!  
-Ça va…! répliqua Bowser, n’aimant pas qu’il en fasse autant.  
-Sérieusement, où sont le bon goût et l’authenticité…? Vous êtes une rose qui déploie ses pétales et qui nous laissent aspiré à nous, pauvre idiot de rois que nous sommes, à un avenir meilleur et à une paix de l’âme authentique…! commenta Dedede, son charabia ne faisant pas grand sens mais charmant malgré elle Peach, la faisant sourire.  
-… Et bien… Si c’est seulement pour un repas… En votre compagnie à tous… J’accepte…!  
Dedede envoya un clin d’œil complice à son ami, ce dernier roulant des yeux vers les airs. Qu’il le laisse faire comme il le voulait…! S’il continuait à prendre toute l’espace, ses deux femmes allaient en pincer pour lui et il passerait pour du beurre…!  
Quoi qu’il comprendrait… Il était tellement mignon, dodue et câlin…! En plus d’être un vil menteur, un manipulateur et un tricheur, il pouvait faire tomber n’importe quel esprit faible dans le panneau. Il l’en trouvait encore plus adorable et devait peser sur le frein de sa passion pour ne pas se laisser aller à des rêveries peu orthodoxes pour un dragon aussi orgueilleux que lui.

Les bougies furent allumées et Bowser fit une petite démonstration de force… Il amena une énorme dinde, l’épiça et la recouvrit d’un coulis d’huile, avant de la passé à ses flammes généreuses… Après quoi, il en déchira une cuisse et l’approcha de la princesse, cette dernière clignant des yeux.  
-… Je ne sais comment vous remerciez… Ça a l’air bon… fit-elle, mais n’osant pas y toucher, craignant qu’il soit trop ou pas assez cuit.  
Pourtant, elle aurait du savoir qu’on peut toujours se fier à la flamme d’un dragon! Dedede prit une aile et grignota, avant qu’il ne pousse une telle exclame d’extase que la Reine Fée l’imita et ils mangèrent avec appétit et enthousiasme.  
-Hummm! C’est bon! fit Dedede.  
-C’est exquis! renchérit la fée, sa bouche luisante de graisse.  
-Hé hé…! Technique draconienne! Aucun cuistot ne peut vous faire la même! fit Bowser, avant de se couper une poitrine et de la manger goulument, Peach souriant, gêné de tant d’orgie mais finissant par manger en minuscule bouché sa pièce de viande, veillant à ne pas se sâlir.  
-Quel cordon bleu! Mes Waddles Dees ont dut te paraitre comme de pauvres chefs…! commenta Dedede, attirant l’attention de la princesse.  
-Oh ho ho…! Arrête! Les enfants ont adorés tes bonbons de Candyland…! Je ne sais pas si c’est ça qui les ont tous fait tomber sous ton charme…!  
-Ou peut-être que nous travaillions ensemble une partie de la journée et que je t’ai déridé de ta déprime? demanda Dedede, un coup de coude dans ses côtes, Bowser le repoussant en souriant tout en continuant de manger.  
-Vous êtes amis? demanda la princesse.  
-Très! répliqua Reine Fée. J’ai rarement vu deux hommes si bien s’entendre! Bowser a invité Dedede pour qu’ils passent du temps ensemble et avec sa famille… C’est déjà l’oncle de ses enfants!  
-Oh…! Vraiment? Une invitation en bonne éduforme…?! Je n’ai jamais eu rien de pareil…! fit la princesse Peach, Dedede l’ignorant mais Bowser sentant ses faiblesses ressurgir.  
« Si elle ose sous-entendre que j’ai le béguin pour lui, qu’est-ce que je fais…?! » pensa-t-il, nerveux, ne se sentant pas à l’aise et voulant presque qu’elle s’en aille sur le champ.  
-Oh ho ho… Peut-être que si vous étiez un peu moins amoureuse de ce plombier, en dessous de votre condition, de votre statue social… Sérieusement, je ne vois pas en coin un gros Italien peut être si génial!  
-Peut-être parce qu’il vient me sauver des griffes de…! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton en colère, avant de se taire, voyant l’air las et déprimé de Bowser. Je… ne voulais pas sous-entendre…  
-… C’est bon, cette idée de rencontre était une erreur… Peu importe que je fasse, tu me verras toujours comme un monstre…! fit-il dans un soupir las, Dedede le dévisageant et la Reine Fée se taisant, émue et triste.  
Soudain, le téléphone sonna.  
-… Quelqu’un… devrait répondre…! suggéra la Reine Fée mais Dedede se leva, furieux.  
-Tu vas abandonner la partie aussi simplement?! Je pensais que malgré tout tes défauts, tu n’abandonnais jamais?! Mais oh! Devant les airs pincés d’une princesse, monsieur est aussi mou que du jello! s’énerva le pingouin, Bowser lui jetant un regard furieux.  
-Peut-être que je la trouve juste moins angélique et parfaite que je me l’étais toujours figuré?! Il y a d’autres personnes bien dans le monde qui mérite plus mon respect et mon affection que Peach!  
-Et tu seras un papa modèle et futurement marier à la parfaite dragonne de logis, c’est ça! répliqua Dedede, encore sur les nerfs, avant de répondre. Quoi?! Escargoon, je suis en pleine chicane avec Bowser! Quoi?! Attends, je t’entends mal… Kammy, laisse-lui le téléphone…! Quoi?! Ne pas écoutez ce qu’il dit quant à Bowser?  
Il mit sur l’interphone pour qu’il entende, de ce fait, tout le monde entendirent les deux serviteurs se battre avant qu’Escargoon ne déclare en criant presque :  
-Il vous trouve mignon! Il rêve de vous! Vous êtes en danger! Votre cul est en danger! Patron, par pitié, malgré tout les abords extérieurs matcho et méchant qu’il démontre, ne faites pas confiance à ce dragon! Il va vous sauter dessus dès qu’il en aura l’occasion…!  
Bowser se leva, grognant, une aura noire l’entourant, les dames de la pièce se serrant l’une contre l’autre, effrayées.  
-Je sais parfaitement comment me contrôler!!! s’écria-t-il, avant de pâlir devant l’air surpris de Dedede, ce dernier clignant des yeux.  
-… Est-ce que… c’est pour ça d’un coup, la princesse t’indiffère?  
-Je… je…! fit Bowser, rougissant, reculant et se faisant bloquer par la table.  
Un silence gêné plâna dans la pièce, avant que la princesse Peach se lève.  
-… Ça ne me concerne pas… Mais vous devriez régler ces affaires en tête à tête…! dit-elle, trouvant ainsi une excuse de leur faussé compagnie.  
Mais la Reine Fée retint la princesse par la main.  
-Absolument pas! C’est un cas de force majeur, ils ont besoin de notre soutien! fit-elle, ne pouvant avouer ce besoin malsain de fouillé dans la vie privé des gens.  
-… Tout le monde…, commença Dedede, Bowser, les filles, même les gens aux téléphones toujours décrocher étendant leurs oreilles, alors que le roi Pingouin semblait sous le choc, la tête tombant vers le sol, si calme et sérieux.  
Il redressa soudain sa tête et se mit à hurler, surprenant les princesses et effrayant un peu Bowser.  
-TOUT LE MONDE SORT DE MON CHÂTEAU SUR LE CHAMP! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR PERSONNE OÙ JE LES JETTE DEHORS AVEC MON MARTEAU PAR LA FENÊTRE!!!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser avoue enfin ses sentiments. Est-ce que Dedede va les accepter...?   
> Et si oui, y aura-t-il un happy ending? À vérifié dans le chapitre 7!   
> Warning: quelques scènes très, très crues...!

Chapitre 6  
-Hiiiii! fit la Reine Fée, s’envolant en entraînant à sa suite la princesse Peach, affichant un petit air gêné pour Bowser, ce dernier étant complètement dépassé.  
Comment cette saleté d’Escargoon avait pu briser leur relation en présumant qu’il était fou de lui?! Il avait dit qu’il était mignon, ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il allait lui sauter dessus, caresser son plumage et l’embrasser sur le bec…!  
Dans ses rêves les plus fous, oui, mais il était bien trop orgueilleux et nerveux pour oser un truc pareil…!  
Et pourquoi Kammy ne l’avait pas stopper?  
Dedede raccrochait pendant ce temps, prenant quelques longs respires, avant de remonter son regard vers Bowser. Le dragon fit mine de partir au ralenti, pensant que son ordre le touchait aussi, mais se demandant bien comment il allait rentrer à son château, ne pouvant tout de même pas volé sa voiture…!  
-Pas toi!!! répliqua Dedede dans un soupir d’ennui, avant de lui faire signe de s’approcher, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C’était une bonne idée de mettre dans le coup Escargoon… Mais comment tu as réussi à le joindre en si peu de temps?! Et lui dire de dire… Brrr…! Il m’a semblé drôlement véridique!  
-… Ouais…! C’était un mensonge…! assura Bowser, ricanant, mais devant son air manquant de sincérité, Dedede se mit à avoir des doutes.  
-… C’était bien un truc préparé d’avance? Tu n’as jamais dit que moi, Dedede… J’étais mignon?! fit-il, pointant un doigt accusateur.  
-Pourquoi je dirais ça?! Seulement une personne folle de toi dirait un truc si mignon sur toi! répliqua Bowser en plissant les yeux, ne mentant pas.  
Dedede hocha la tête en reculant, entre la peine de penser que cela ne lui arriverait jamais, et le réconfort de penser que tout retournait à la normale.  
-Bon… Maintenant que le château est à nouveau à moi… Conseiller! Méta Knight! s’écria Dedede, frappant dans ses mains.  
Les deux hommes arrivèrent.  
-Toi!!! Tu recommences de taxer les gens! ordonna Dedede en accusant le père de Fumu et Bun, ce dernier regardant le dragon sans comprendre.  
-Est-ce clair…?! gronda Bowser en laissant une fumée échappé de ses naseaux, le pauvre vieil homme hochant la tête et se dépêchant de lui obéir.   
-Votre majesté…! Est-ce que vous êtes satisfait de votre alliance diplomatique avec le roi Bowser? demanda Méta Knight, Bowser dévisageant son ami mais Dedede se mit à rire.  
-J’ai expliqué ça comme ça?! Ma foi, mon cher chevalier, les choses ont beaucoup évolué! répliqua-t-il, passant son bras sur ses épaules, le dragon rougissant. C’est maintenant un frère pour moi! Je pourrais lui laisser ma vie entre ses mains…!  
-Tu n’es pas sérieux…?! fit Bowser, touché mais honteux de lui cacher la vérité sur l’ampleur de son affection.  
Dedede ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, Bowser sentant son cœur débattre dans la poitrine.  
Méta Knight était le seul pouvant voir l’expression conquise et transi d’amour de Bowser pour son maître et il grimaça sous son masque, réussissant à garder un regard impassible.  
-… Si c’est ainsi, vous m’excuserez de vous dire quelques mots quand au danger de sa présence dans le royaume… Bowser est considéré partout dans l’univers comme un être cruel, méprisant, un odieux personnage…! Votre méchanceté et cruauté n’est connu que d’ici…! Si on connait votre « partenariat », je crains que les gens cessent d’avoir confiance en vous…! commenta Méta Knight, mais Bowser se détacha de Dedede et s’arrêta à trois pas de Méta Knight, lui faisant une grimace de guerre.  
-Je ferais ce qui me plaît et ce qu’il faudra pour aider mon ami à réaliser ses vœux les plus chers…!  
-… Si vous êtes sincère dans votre relation pour mon maître, je ne pourrais m’opposer à vous, roi Bowser…! répliqua le chevalier, avant de mettre une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Mais je crains qu’il soit surpris, si vous attendez trop à lui parler de vos sentiments…!  
-Quels sentiments…?! s’énerva Dedede, les poings sur les hanches, Bowser ravalant sa salive.  
-Je vous laisse! s’écria le chevalier masqué, ne souhaitant pas voir la suite.  
Il espérait seulement que son roi ne soit pas blessé par l’affection « trop grande » de Bowser pour lui. Il détesterait voir son maître brisé.  
Bowser sentit un poids sur le cœur, ravalant sa salive, rougissant.  
-… Ce n’est pas grand-chose…! mentit-il, avant que Dedede sourcille.  
-… On pourrait finir de manger et en parler ensuite…? Je meurs de faim! expliqua-t-il, Bowser hochant la tête.  
Mais plus que le temps passait, et plus il sentait un trac monstre le saisir.  
15 minutes plus tard, il finit de manger avant que le téléphone sonne à nouveau.  
-Je réponds! s’écria Bowser, nerveux, se doutant de qui c’était.  
Il décrocha et entendit Escargoon mettre en garde son maître, se mettant à lui exposer les horreurs à être « aimer » par un dragon.  
-Il est gros, costaud, plein de pique et peu délicat! Il va vous broyer, vous utiliser, vous appauvrir…! SVP, Dedede, réfléchissez à deux fois avant de le laisser faire et penser à votre devoir de roi…! Vous-même m’avez dit que vous souhaitiez vous marier avec une riche héritière pour avoir des fils qui prendraient votre couronne à votre mort.  
-Il n’a pas vraiment dit ça?! répliqua Bowser, Escargoon soupirant avant d’avouer que non.  
-C’est vrai, c’était moi qui a dit ça… Mais on sait que tout les deux qu’à part vous, Bowser, personne n’est jamais tombé sous le charme très discret mais combien présent de sa majesté Dedede… Attendez, vous me dites que vous êtes au téléphone depuis le début?! s’énerva Escargoon.  
-Absolument. Et je ne te laisserais pas raconter des ragôts sur mon compte. Mes sentiments sont purs et sincères…! Jamais je ne l’utiliserais et j’ai rejeté la princesse Peach il y a à peine une heure parce que je me sens bien plus compris et mieux avec ce pingouin d’amour qu’avec cette gamine gâté…!  
-Ah ha…?!  
-C’est vrai…! Il est tellement fort, méchant mais adorable et gentil… Comment on ne peut pas aimer un tel bougre à plumes avec ce regard si attachant…?! répliqua Bowser en rougissant et grondant de passion, Escargoon grimaçant à l’autre bout du fil.  
Soudain, Bowser réalisa qu’il sentait une présence derrière lui. Et que le Ah-ha n’avait pas été dit par Escargoon. Il se tourna lentement, tout pâle et vit le regard entendu, semblant amusé mais grave de Dedede, ses poings sur les hanches.  
-… Je dois te laisser…! fit Bowser, Escargoon hocha les épaules et raccrocha.  
Kammy derrière l’escargot le regarda, surprise.  
-Alors?! demanda-t-elle, le valet de Dedede se gratta la tête.  
-Ma foi, je ne l’aurais pas cru, mais Bowser semble vraiment épris comme un fou de mon patron…!  
-C’est ce que je pensais…! s’énerva la sorcière, serrant les poings, alors que le serviteur lui souriait tendrement. Le roi Dedede va tellement trop profiter de la situation…!  
-Tu ne connais pas Dedede comme je le connais…! Je suis sûr qu’il sera tellement flatté qu’on tombe amoureux de lui qu’il sera fou de joie et mort de gêne…! Cela suffirait pour qu’il tombe pour ton patron à la seconde…! Quoi qu’il n’a jamais semblé être attiré par les gars…, avoua l’escargot, pensif d’un coup.  
-Et Bowser, alors?! Comment ça a pu arriver?! s’énerva Kami, Escargoon hochant les épaules, avant de lui prendre sa main.  
-Si nos boss sont ensembles… Nous ferions mieux de nous… rapprocher et d’apprendre à mieux nous connaître…! Nous risquons de nous voir de plus en plus souvent…!   
Kammy le dévisagea avant de lui faire un sourire amusé et de caresser l’encolure de sa carapace, Escargoon rougissant de plaisir et faisant pareil pour elle.  
-C’est une excellente idée…! Il faut que tu saches que je suis très calculatrice, égoïste et qu’on ne doit jamais critiquer mon image…! fit-elle, Escargoon hochant la tête.  
-Et moi, j’adore la souffrance d’autrui, rire des plus faibles et j’aime parfois être bousculé et frapper…!   
-Nous sommes fait pour nous entendre…! répliqua la sorcière, ricanant, avant de verdir.  
Baby Bowser venait de rentrer et les dévisageait sans comprendre.  
-… J’ai… perdu mes clés…! s’écria Kammy, Escargoon trouvait ce mensonge tellement irréaliste qu’il essaya de ne pas rire, mais ayant du mal.  
-… Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas que vous vous fassiez des mamours… Vous avez eu des nouvelles de mon père? demanda-t-il, plus intéressé par ce sujet que par eux.  
-Si…! Il va bien! Il…! commença Escargoon, avant que le regard plein d’éclair de Kammy ne l’oblige à taire les nouveaux faits. Il… Il est super ami avec mon boss! Ils jouent au golf et font des châteaux de sable!  
-Hum… Tant mieux pour lui…! Moi aussi, je veux aller à la plage! s’écria soudain Baby Bowser, Kammy sourcillant.  
-Non…! fit-elle, Baby se mettant à grogner et la tortue grognant pour intimer au prince de lui obéir, faisant sourire Escargoon.  
Ils étaient si drôles et mignons, tous autant qu’ils étaient…! 

Bowser reculait et fuyait ce regard plein d’audace et de gravité, ne sachant plus trop où il allait. Il finit dans une pièce sombre, son pied glissa et il tomba dans une piscine intérieur.  
-Ah!!! fit-il en glissant, avant de sortir de l’eau, ses cheveux trempés, grelotant presque.  
Dedede flotta au dessus de la piscine et se retrouva face à lui, sourcillant.  
-… Dis-moi ça en face au lieu que tout le monde sauf moi soit au courant!!! intima Dedede, le prenant par la gorge, Bowser grognant, avant de laisser ses bras tombés le long de son corps.  
-… Je… Je t’… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi! C’est bon, tu peux te moquer, maintenant!!! fit Bowser en fermant les paupières, des larmes montant à ses yeux, tremblant, attendant d’entendre un éclat de rire.  
Mais les mains de Dedede se firent moins dures sur lui, glissant sur ses épaules, avant d’encercler sa taille.  
-… C’est vrai? demanda Dedede, les yeux écarquillés, Bowser ouvrant lentement les siens, sentant les larmes de peur et de gêne coulé sur ses joues.  
-… J’ai rien fait pour que ça arrive…! C’était spontané et sincère…! Quoi qu’il y avait la fois dans les sources chaudes où j’ai tellement faillit te le dire et…! fit-il, avant de se mordre la langue.  
-… Je te trouvais très démonstratif, aussi…, commenta Dedede, encore sous le choc, regardant son ventre, avant de regarder son air contrit. … Tu me trouves… mieux que la princesse…?  
-… Tu en doutes? demanda Bowser, réussissant à le trouver drôle et à sourire. Diantre…! Tu es bien plus drôle, fort, audacieux et terrible que toutes les princesses de cette galaxie…! Personne ne t’arrive à la cheville…!  
-Il… Il y a anguille sous roche…! Personne ne m’a jamais dit qu’il m’aimait…! Sauf mes parents, et j’avais 3 ans…! fit Dedede, ayant peur de s’abandonner à des espoirs qui lui briserait le cœur.  
C’était que Bowser était tellement trop mignon, si fragile et tendre, sous ses mains, les larmes aux yeux.  
-… Tu veux une démonstration…?! demanda Bowser, près à sauter le coche, affichant un sourire carnassier. Demande-moi ce que tu veux…!  
-…T…Tout ce que je veux…?! demanda Dedede, rougissant, sentant des idées saugrenues lui venir en tête.  
-… Tant que ça ne m’avilie pas…! répliqua Bowser, Dedede sentant le rouge monté à ses joues.  
-… Prend… Prends-moi… dans tes bras…? demanda-t-il, Bowser souriant en le faisant, le caressant à travers son manteau rouge, sentant ses tremblements cessé et sa queue se trémousser sous son habit.  
-… Dis-moi… Depuis combien de temps tu le sais…?  
-… Après notre affrontement… Quand tu es sorti de mes douves comme un dauphin… Je n’avais jamais rien vu d’aussi magnifique depuis des décennies…! expliqua Bowser, rougissant.  
-Je suis tombé fou de tes enfants avant même de te connaître! répliqua Dedede en riant, Bowser sourcillant.  
« En quoi cela a rapport à eux?! »  
-Et je me suis dit que leur père devait être un être exceptionnel, formidable et très orgueilleux…, dit-il, avant de lui lécher la joue, lui retirant ainsi ses larmes salées, Bowser sentant qu’il se figeait sur place.  
-… Tu…?!!  
-Je ne dirais pas que je suis follement amoureux de toi…! Il y a pas une heure, je t’aurais poussé dans les bras de la princesse si cela t’aurait fait plaisir…! Mais si tu me jures… que c’est moi que tu veux, que tu ne veux rien d’autres, ni personne… Je suis ton pingouin…!  
Bowser le frappa de toutes ses forces, l’envoyant dans un mur en l’assommant.  
-… TU NE DOIS JAMAIS DIRE ÇA, NON DE NON! Espèce de fou sentimental…! s’énerva Bowser, rouge comme une pivoine, avant de le traîner vers sa chambre et de le coucher, une bouillote sur la tête.  
Il se réveilla peu de temps après. Il marmonna, s’assit et vit Bowser l’observer, les bras croisés.  
-… Ça va pas la tête?! demanda le pingouin, furieux de son attaque, mais Bowser grogna.  
-Je t’interdis de dire un truc pareil… Je te veux…! C’est indéniable…! Mais je te veux comme tu es, pas comme un idiot romantique qui pense que de se rabaisser va rendre la vie mille fois mieux…!  
-… C’est juste que… J’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ton affection… Je t’adore… Mais il me faut du temps pour assimiler tout ça…! avoua enfin Dedede, étant près à se donner, mais ne pouvant pas se voir comme l’égal de Bowser.  
-… C’est bon, prends ton temps… Si tu as envie qu’on soit… plus proche, tu me le diras… Je suis un type très, très patient…! assura Bowser en souriant, se levant et le laissant seul.  
Dedede sentit les larmes montés à ses yeux.   
« Qu’est-ce qu’il est trop chou et compréhensif! Je l’adore!!! » pensa-t-il, bavant, foudroyer par l’amour.  
Mais il avait peur de lui d’un autre côté. Peur de cette amour qui le rendait fou et qu’il lui donnait envie d’être tout pour lui. Son ami, son confident, son homme à tout faire… son amant?!  
À cette idée, il se sentit défaillir, serrant les fesses. Le souffle court, il se leva, leva son manteau et baissa sa ceinture. Il regarda sa queue, tout fièrement dressé, plissa les yeux en voyant ce minuscule trou.  
« … Bon sang… Rien ne peut entrer par là…! Comment je pourrais satisfaire Bowser…?! » se dit-il, gêné et sentant la déprime le gagner.  
Il remonta sa ceinture et rabaissa son manteau, sa queue se trémoussant. Il alla souper, Méta Knight les accompagnant et questionnant doucement Bowser. Il semblait d’un coup très sociable et près à se montrer aimable envers tous et chacun. Dedede le regardait et sentait son cœur manqué un battement à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, à chaque fois qu’ils se souriaient. Sa queue de pingouin se mit à se trémousser, son souffle se raccourcit.  
« Mince! Pourquoi maintenant?! » se demanda-t-il, réalisant que sa personnalité n’était pas la seule chose qui lui plaisait, chez Bowser.   
Son physique était superbe…! Il n’aurait pas le dessus sur lui et pourtant, il avait tout de même envie de le serrer contre lui, de le câliner et de se laver avec lui… Une telle envie de contact le prit qu’il en perdit l’appétit et qu’il dut regarder ailleurs, sa queue continuant de se secouer.  
Méta Knight finit par voir le manège et tourna ses yeux vers Bowser… Vers sa queue de dragon. Il semblait avoir atteint le même stade, n’arrivant pas à regarder Dedede sans rougir et sa queue se secoua de plus en plus vite.  
-… Messieurs… Je pense que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes l’un sur l’autre…, fit le chevalier, les deux hommes le dévisageant.  
Seul Dedede sourit, en aise, n’aimant pas cacher des choses heureuses.  
-Ouiii! fit-il, Bowser grimaçant de gêne.  
-Si vous voulez mon avis… Vous devriez passer plus de temps ensemble… Parlez de tout et de rien… Si vous avez des appréhensions, vous seriez mieux armée d’y penser ensemble et non séparé…! suggéra le chevalier, avant de prendre conger.  
-… tu as des appréhensions…? demanda enfin Dedede, Bowser rougissant avant de ravaler sa salive.  
-… C’est bon… Je vais attendre que tu sois près…! répliqua Bowser en souriant, avant de voir l’air déprimé de Dedede. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas…?  
-… Bowser… Je veux… Je veux qu’on soit ensemble… Mais j’ai un problème…! C’est trop petit…! se plaignit, jetant sa tête contre la table, honteux.  
-… Quoi?! Ta… Ta queue est très bien comme elle est…! Sa longueur ne me dérange pas…! répliqua Bowser, gêné, mais préférant qu’il ne se complexe pas quant à la longueur de leurs queues respectifs.  
-Je ne parle par de nos queues… Je parle du… De derrière…! fit Dedede, tout bas, Bowser rougissant, mais affichant un sourire carnassier.  
-… Tu n’es pas très versé en sexualité, pas vrai? demanda-t-il, Dedede secoua la tête. Et bien, tu n’as pas à t’en faire…! Il existe des lotions, des lubrifiants et d’autres outils pour aider à ce… que la relation puisse avoir lieu, peu importe la grosseur du trou… C’est bien de ça dont tu parle?!  
-Si…! fit Dedede, semblant d’un coup moins déprimé. Tu veux dire qu’on va pouvoir se faire l’amour?!  
-Que…?! … Si… Si c’est ça que tu veux…! fit Bowser, rougissant, avant que Dedede ne grimpe sur la table gémissante du surpoids et ne l’embrasse  
-Oui! Oh oui! fit Dedede, Bowser répondit à son baiser.  
-… Tu ne vas pas le regretter? Je ne suis pas du genre à te laisser partir, si tu dis que tu veux de moi maintenant…! fit Bowser, Dedede ricanant avant de l’embrasser à nouveau, l’encerclant dans ses bras.  
-Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à lâcher prise… Ça te ferait plaisir, si je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi?!  
-Très…! gronda Bowser, sentant sa queue frapper sur son siège, tout excité.  
-Je t’aime comme un dingue…! T’es le dragon le plus fort, beau et sexy que j’ai jamais rencontré et tu me fais tomber dans le côté sombre de l’amour…! commenta-t-il, le Koopas aimant comment il en parlait et l’embrassa plus fougueusement, rentrant sa langue dans sa bouche.  
Ils se battirent comme pour jouer, préférant attendre que leurs hormones montent au paroxysme avant de se sauter dessus.   
Ils riaient, se frappaient, se bousculaient, renversaient les meubles, avant de s’embrasser de nouveau. Dedede avait donné congé à tout le monde pour qu’ils ne soient pas surpris.  
Enfin, ils atteignirent le toit du palais, le ciel étoilé donnant une ambiance si romantique que les deux amoureux gardèrent le silence en le dévisageant, tout en se serrant la main.  
-… Je t’aime…! fit Dedede, Bowser grognant, jaloux qu’il l’aille devancer.  
-Je t’aime plus…! répliqua Bowser, échangeant un long regard muet, plein de promesse et de tendresse.  
Finalement, Bowser n’en tint plus, l’embrassa et de le poussa contre une rambarde de pierres.  
Il passa sa main sous son manteau, caressant son plumage, son dos, son ventre, baissant d’un cran sa ceinture. Dedede le serrait à son cou, entrefermant les yeux, se collant contre lui, ignorant se qu’il devait faire, mais près à le laisser faire tout ce qu’il voulait.  
-Je peux te faire ce que je veux…? demanda Bowser, gêné d’un coup de son empressement, Dedede le regardant, plissant les yeux, avant d’hocher la tête.  
-C’est bon… Ne me fait pas mal…! pria-t-il, lui faisant confiance.  
Bowser sourit et baissa sa tête sur son torse, léchant ses pectoraux, lui arrachant quelques frissons.  
-Hum! fit Dedede, ses mains se crispant sur la carapace de son collègue.   
Il aurait tellement voulu lui caresser le dos…! Mais il ne pouvait pas se demander de se mettre sans défense en plein air…!   
Il lui caressa les cheveux, la nuque, excitant Bowser comme lui, il l’excitait.  
Bowser continuait à le lécher tout en lui caressant le bas du dos, frôlant sa queue, tremblante, puis saisissant ses fesses. Dedede lâcha un hoquet, tendu, avant de se détendre. Il ne faisait que caresser ses fesses en mouvement circulaire, le détendant et Dedede sentait son corps devenir mou et une chaleur cuisante en lui le gagner.  
-Bowser, je pense qu’on devrait descendre…!  
-Tu veux que je te caresse plus bas…? demanda Bowser, surpris, Dedede rougissant.  
-Non, on devrait… regagner le château. Allez dans la chambre des maîtres… Si ça te dit…! 

Bowser ne se fit pas prier et il enleva sa carapace. Coucher sur le dos, il fermait les yeux alors que Dedede lui léchait les pectoraux, lui arrachant des petits sons et gémissements.  
-Où… Où tu as appris à faire ça…? murmura-t-il, Dedede ricanant.  
-Tu me l’as montré…! fit Dedede, avant de lui lécher le nombril, lui caressant les fesses, Bowser poussant un tel râle qui fit grimacer Dedede.  
-Non! Ne t’arrête pas! pria Bowser, adorant ça.  
Dedede continua jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit que gémissements et trempés de sueurs.  
-Dedede…! Je suis saturé…! Si tu me lèches encore, je vais devenir fou…! fit Bowser, tremblant, Dedede souriant en voyant son gland tout fier dressé, semblant près à l’action.  
-… Est-ce que tu veux que je te touche…? demanda-t-il, passant un doigt sur sa hanche, avant de le poser sur le bout, Bowser retenant son souffle.  
-… Ou… Oui! fit-il, rouge de honte, se couvrant le visage alors que Dedede, obéissant et ricanant, mettait en puits ses deux mains, lui écartant ses jambes avec ses pieds. AH!   
-C’est bon? demanda Dedede, touchant son collègue.  
-Arhhhh! râla Bowser, conquit.  
-Je peux aller plus vite…!  
-Non…! Ça fait longtemps… Doucement…! pria-t-il, Dedede hochant la tête en souriant, s’étirant et l’embrassant sur la bouche avant de continuer à le masser.  
Bowser supporta un long moment son cadeau mais finit par lui saisir le poignet, grognant.  
-Je ne veux pas être le seul de profiter de cette relation…! Enlève tes vêtements…! pria-t-il, Dedede rougissant mais lui obéissant.  
-Fait attention pour ne pas me griffer…! pria-t-il une fois fini, Bowser hocha la tête et saisit son gland avec ses mains. Humph!  
-Tu es déjà dur…! fit-il, Dedede rougissant en grimaçant.  
-Je n’y peux rien…! Tous tes sons m’excitent…! répliqua-t-il, Bowser souriant.  
Il entreprit de lui fournir autant de plaisir, avant que le jour ne se lève…  
Ils durent se caresser encore longuement et se câliner avant de tomber endormi, dans les petites heures du matin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedede et Bowser sont un jeune couple et sont follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais les problèmes se profilent à l'horizon... Comment les enfants de Bowser vont pouvoir le vivre? Qu'est-ce que vont penser les gens? Bowser est trop orgueilleux, il veut que cela reste secret. Mais quand Mario et Luigi décident de mener enquête, cela cause quelques ennuis gênants...! Est-ce que Bowser et Dedede auront vraiment leur happy ending ou plutôt de déchirantes séparations?

Chapitre 7  
Dedede était aux anges. Il n’avait jamais été amoureux mais c’était vraiment un sentiment délicieux. Il avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait plus vivre sans Bowser, tellement il se sentait bien avec lui. Mais Méta Knight continuait de lui suggérer de ne pas le sortir.  
-Votre relation devrait demeurer secrète…! répliqua-t-il, mais Dedede secoua la tête.  
-Je suis en amour et personne n’a à parler contre mon dragon chéri! s’énerva Dedede, Méta Knight soupirant.  
-Ce n’est pas coutume d’être en amour avec un homme, votre majesté, encore moins avec un méchant d’un autre royaume!  
-Je m’en fiche! Il est à moi et il restera le temps que je le voudrais…!  
-Et son royaume? Ses sujets…?! demanda Méta Knight, Dedede descendant de son nuage.  
-… Les enfants…? Comment on va le dire aux enfants?! se dit-il soudain, n’y ayant jamais pensé.  
-Chéri…! s’écria soudain Bowser, lui apportant un cadeau, Dedede lui souriant en prenant le colis et l’embrassant, Méta Knight détournant la tête.  
-Bowser, bébé…! Je me posais une question…?  
-La réponse est oui! fit Bowser en riant.  
-… Comment on dit à tes enfants qu’on est ensemble…?! demanda Dedede en souriant naïvement, mais Bowser cligna des yeux.  
-… Poussin… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais les enfants sont trop jeunes… On peut pas leur dire qu’on forme un couple…!  
-Quoi?!!! Tu veux leur en faire le secret?! Mais comment je vais faire pour leur cacher ça?! s’énerva Dedede, Bowser soupirant en lui caressant la tête.  
-Avec un peu de recul et de savoir-vivre… Tu t’en sortiras très bien, poussin…! fit Bowser, confiant, mais ne voulant pas penser à l’avenir.  
-Mais bébé! s’énerva le pingouin, lui tirant le bras. Je veux qu’on soit toujours ensemble! Je ne pourrais pas supporter être loin de toi durant des jours…!  
-Ahhh… Tu es tellement chou, poussin…! répliqua Bowser en souriant, lui pinçant le bout du bec. Mais tu seras capable…! Tu prendras sur toi, le moment voulu…! Mais tu me rappelles que les kids doivent s’ennuyer de moi…  
-Tu…?! Tu…?!!! fit Dedede, alors que Bowser se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour faire un appel.  
-… Vous voyez…? Il serait préférable que les gens ignorent votre relation… D’autant plus qu’elle sera brève et qu’elle ne pourra pas souvent se répéter…! commenta le chevalier, Dedede le frappant avec son marteau, grognant, furieux.  
Il traversa les halls et les corridors, furieux, avant de défoncer la porte de la chambre de Bowser, le regardant avec des envies de meurtre.  
-Tu crois pouvoir me dire que tu m’aimes et me laisser tomber, du jour au lendemain?! s’écria-t-il, Bowser écarquillant les yeux avant de sourire et de raccrocher.  
-Bébé, poussin, Dede…! Je ne veux pas partir…! Je suis si bien avec toi…! commença-t-il, levant ses mains en signe de paix, mais Dedede leva son marteau pour le frapper.  
-Je vais t’obliger à rester toujours avec moi! Je t’attacherais et je…!  
-… Et tu quoi?! répliqua Bowser, les mains sur les hanches, Dedede tentant de réfléchir, mais ne le pouvant pas, aussi furieux qu’il était. Poussin, tu es chou et gentil comme tout, et je saisie ta colère… Mais j’ai des responsabilités, à mon royaume…! J’ai une réputation et toi aussi…! Mais il est hors de question qu’on cesse de se voir…!  
-… Je ne veux pas que tu partes!!! fit enfin Dedede dans un soupir de tristesse, le prenant dans ses bras, collant sa tête dans son cou, Bowser lui caressant la tête et le dos, soupirant à son tour.  
-Je ne veux pas partir. Mais les enfants commencent à s’inquiéter… Et ils sembleraient que Kammy et Escargoon font un mauvais travail pour les surveiller…! Je ou nous devons partir les voir…!  
-… Si je pars à nouveau, la reine Fée ou pire, Peach va venir pour prendre le contrôle de mon royaume…! commenta Dedede, avant de plisser les yeux et jeter un regard inquiet à Bowser.  
Ils n’avaient pas prononcé son nom depuis des jours…!  
Bowser lui sourit et l’embrassa avec force, Dedede affichant un petit sourire bête après ce langoureux baiser.  
-Tu es 1000 fois mieux que ces filles à la noix, poussin…! dit-il en lui caressant la tête, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Va faire tes valises… Nous partirons demain…!  
-Bien! fit Dedede, fou de joie, ne voulant plus penser à une séparation.  
Méta Knight n’aimait pas l’évolution de leur relation. Il trouvait que c’était malsain et terrible qu’ils se mentent ainsi. Tout ne serait pas fleur bleu et rose bonbon.  
Comme pour leur propre tragédie, Mario et Luigi étaient en route, dans leurs Karts de couleur joyeuse, sur le chemin de l’Arc-en-ciel, traversant l’espace et les amenant jusqu’à Dreamland…! 

Le soir, Bowser alluma quelques bougies en souriant. C’était leur dernière nuit seuls en tête à tête. Ils faillaient qu’ils en profitent et il avait finalement obtenu ce lubrifiant… Il était l’heure de passé à une autre étape…!  
Dedede prit un bon bain chaud parfumé avec une montagne de bulle de savon, flottant sur un nuage. Bowser lui avait promis une nuit romantique mais il était près à lui faire vivre des émotions fortes, s’il voulait.  
Bien détendu, il arriva dans la chambre à coucher avec un peignoir rouge, souriant, un film à la main.  
-… Qu’est-ce que c’est? demanda Bowser, intrigué.  
-Un bon film d’horreur! Rien de mieux pour se détendre…! assura-t-il, mais Bowser n’en était pas sûr.  
Lui qui aurait voulu une musique douce et des baisers tôt en soirée…!  
Dedede mit le film et plutôt que les détendre, le film se montra d’un budget aberrant et d’un scénario terrible. Les morts étaient comiques et les monstres, aussi jolie qu’eux…! Ils rirent comme des fous et ils crurent qu’ils allaient cracher leur poumon.  
Soudain, une scène se voulant comique les laissa sans voix. C’était les deux gais de l’équipe se faisant attaquer par les monstres. Le plus fragile était prit sous un édifice, la jambe broyé sous les pierres. Son amoureux le vit et courut pour le sauver. Il cria son nom avant de se faire bouffer par un monstre. L’autre vit la scène et ses yeux se remplirent d’eau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sa douleur mais un monstre lui bouffa la tête.  
Le moment drôle était sensé être le regard des monstres qui venaient de bouffer les deux gais, se dévisager avant de s’approcher et de furtivement s’embrasser.  
Bowser sourit, comprenant la blague, mais Dedede semblait tellement chaviré qu’il arrêta le film.  
-… Ça va pas…? demanda-t-il, voulant être sûr qu’il n’allait pas se mettre à pleurer.  
-… Tu penses que Mario… si tu baissais ta garde ou quelque chose… il pourrait te tuer…? demanda soudain le pingouin, les yeux plein d’eaux, Bowser lui caressant la tête, lui enlevant son chapeau du même coup.  
Avec son petit coco aux plumes lissés, il était adorable…! Mais il était vraiment inquiet…!  
-Jamais…! mentit-il avec beaucoup de conviction.  
-… Je sais qu’on est des personnages de jeu vidéo donc on a une protection secrète… Mais ils tuent des personnages dans les nouveaux Nintendo…! On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver… Bowser, j’ai peur…!  
-Peur de quoi, bébé…? répliqua-t-il, lui prenant la main.  
-… J’ai peur qu’on oublie ce qu’on ressent l’un pour l’autre, que le temps efface ça ou la mort…! Je ne veux pas te perdre… Que ce soit maintenant ou dans cent ans…! fit-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
-… Dedede, poussin…, répliqua Bowser, le serrant contre lui. J’ai dit quelque chose à Jr, il y a très longtemps, et je pense qu’il est temps que je te le dise aussi. Le temps passé ensemble est précieux… Mais le temps loin de l’être cher est aussi précieux, car on peut mieux mesurer l’affection qu’on a pour cette personne. Les faux amis, les faux amours, on les oublie avec le temps. Pas la famille, pas le vrai amour…! Dede, je suis ton mec, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras… Ni le temps ou la distance vont changer ça… Si tu as confiance en moi et en l’amour qu’on ressent, tu sais que la distance et le temps ni changera rien…!  
-Oh, toi…! fit Dedede, l’embrassant, si heureux de l’avoir rencontrer. Tu es merveilleux…!  
Bowser l’embrassa en le caressant, avant de frôler la queue de Dedede. Elle était immobile, tendu, comme si elle mourrait d’envie qu’il se produise quelque chose. Curieux, Bowser sourcilla et posa un doigt sur l’orifice, entre les fesses de Dedede, le faisant glapir.  
-… Tu serais prêt à…? demanda Bowser, Dedede tremblant, hocha la tête mais pleurant en même temps. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur… Si je peux mettre un doigt…  
-Hic! répliqua Dedede, sentant ses fesses se serrer autour de la main s’activant entre ses fesses.  
-… Deux doigts…! continua Bowser, souriant, malicieux, Dedede poussant un râle.  
-Pas si vite! Argh!!! s’écria-t-il, nerveux et crispé.  
-Détends-toi, poussin…! Hum… C’est doux à l’intérieur… et chaud…! commenta-t-il, sentant peu à peu son partenaire se détendre et allaiter.  
-Ah…! Ah…! Ah…! Et… ensuite…? demanda le manchot empereur.  
-… Je peux mettre un troisième doigt, pour être sûr…! suggéra le dragon, mais Dedede lui saisit sa main et l’enleva d’entre ses fesses, serrant le bec.  
-… Je te veux en moi…! Je veux que ça clique et que tu jouisses, que tu me fasses jouir! fit Dedede, les yeux fiévreux, mais toujours nerveux.  
Bowser ne pouvait pas résister, quand son partenaire se montrait si descriptif et pressé.  
Il le coucha sur le ventre, lui massa son gland tout en rentrant le sien doucement dans l’orifice. Bien sûr, Dedede protesta un moment, grimaçant, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une expression enfin ravi.  
-C’est bon… Ça prend la forme…! fit-il, plissant les yeux, Bowser commençant à bouger, sentant qu’il n’allait pas résister longtemps.  
Mais il fallait que Dedede puisse vivre le plaisir, lui aussi. Il voulait qu’il se rappelle de cette expérience comme quelque chose d’inoubliable…!  
Il pressa son ventre contre son dos, sentant son membre tout au fond de lui, Dedede glapissant, bavant. Bowser pesta.  
-… Je veux te voir…! fit-il, Dedede hocha doucement la tête avant de doucement s’écarter et se mettre sur le dos.  
-Vas-y…! À fond…! assura Dedede, les yeux mi-clos, ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Alors que Bowser le pénétrait de nouveau, il se mit à frictionner le gland de Dedede, la faisant lâcher un glapissement et quelques gémissements. Il entendit presque le fluide courir dans leur corps, glissé le long de leurs membres pour…  
Psiouuuu!  
Bowser, par délicatesse, avait retiré son membre juste à temps pour l’arroser de l’extérieur et non de l’intérieur… Lui-même fut barbouiller mais ils étaient repus et heureux comme deux nouveaux mariés.  
-… C’était bon? demanda Bowser, Dedede se contenta de l’embrasser en lui tenant sa nuque, se collant contre lui, tout amoureux et séduit par ce titan.  
-C’était génial…! On doit refaire ça…! renchérit-il, Bowser sourcillant, fatigué et haletant. Enfin… Pas toute suite…!  
-Merci…! fit Bowser, reconnaissant, avant de sourciller, sur le qui-vive.  
-… Quoi…? demanda son amoureux, inquiet.  
-… J’ai entendu un bruit, à l’étage du bas…!  
-C’est impossible! J’ai donné un congé à tout le monde! TOUT LE MONDE! s’écria Dedede, se levant, sa queue de plume s’hérissant et Bowser sourit en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-C’est bon, ça doit être Escargoon ou un autre type qui ne savait pas…! Je vais descendre…!  
-On y va ensemble…! répliqua Dedede.  
-… Non, mieux…! On surprend cet impertinent et on lui donne la correction de sa vie…! s’écria Bowser en montrant son poing serré, Dedede hochant vigoureusement la tête en affichant un petit sourire stupide.  
-Géniale…! J’adore…! fit-il, avant de lui montrer sa carapace. Tu te révêtis?  
-… Ouais…! Et on remettra la suite à plus tard…! fit Bowser avec un clin d’œil, Dedede affichant un sourire charmeur.  
« Il lit dans mes pensées…! »

Mario et Luigi exploraient le château, lampes de poche en main. Ils étaient sûrs que Bowser préparait un sale coup et ils n’avaient plus confiance en Méta Knight qui les avait forcés à retourner chez eux.  
L’excuse?  
« Ils ne font rien de répréhensible. Cela ne nous concerne pas. »  
Rien de répréhensible?! C’était deux des plus grands méchants de Nintendo!!!  
(Selon Mario et Luigi! Ils ne connaissent pas bien Ganondorf…! Ou la vilaine sorcière de Banzo Kazoi…! Ouais, navré si vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu-là…! C’est vraiment un vieux jeu…!)  
Mario était sûr qu’ils préparaient un plan de conquête galactique. Luigi suivait son frère car il craignait qu’il se fasse battre s’il se battait contre deux méchants…! Et Dedede serait un adversaire plus à sa taille…!  
Soudain, une ombre et un cliquetis mécanique les surprit.  
-Vous ne devriez pas être là…! déclara une voix grave et profonde.  
-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! s’écria Luigi en sautant dans les bras de son aîné, ce dernier éclairant celui venant de parler.  
C’était Méta Knight…!  
-Hé! Nous sommes venus pour découvrir le plan de Bowser et Dedede, les arrêter et leur donner une bonne leçon! s’écria Mario, son frère hochant la tête.  
-… Puisque je vous dis que cela ne vous concerne pas… Je veille à la situation…!  
-Navré, mais j’ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens portant un masque…! répliqua Mario, déposant son frère au sol, Méta Knight tournant la tête.  
-… Vous faites trop de bruit… Ils vont venir…! fit-il, nerveux, mais Luigi croisa les bras.  
-Qu’il-qu’il-qu’il vienne! On-on-on les attend de pi-pi-pieds ferme!  
-Luigi! Arrête de trembler! fit son frère, avant qu’un projectile fasse tomber leur lampe de poche.  
Les deux frères se prirent par la main, nerveux, avant qu’un grand et large rire n’envahisse la pièce.  
-Vous êtes dans le château du roi Dedede… Si vous ne vouez pas votre existence à me servir, vous serez jeté dehors par la fenêtre!!! s’écria le roi Pingouin, Mario pensant deviner d’où venait sa voix et sauta…  
… sur une radio, la brisant.  
-Bien essayer…! commenta Bowser en sortant de la noirceur, l’étranglant pas surprise.  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiic! fit Luigi, se faisant aspirer par en arrière.  
Dedede referma sa bouche sur lui, poussant ses jambes dans son bec. Mario dévisagea la scène, ayant l’impression qu’il allait être malade ou exploser de rage.  
-RECRACHE MON FRÈRE, MONSTRE! s’écria-t-il, étirant les pattes de Bowser sur le coup de la colère, voulant sauter sur le pingouin, mais Dedede finit d’avaler le plombier.  
-Sinon quoi?! Tu vas me mettre en feu? demanda Dedede, échangeant son propre chapeau pour la casquette de son frère qui était tombé au sol.  
-Salaud!!! s’énerva Mario, se débattant, Bowser le retenant en grimaçant.  
-Je te laisse Mario ou je m’en occupe aussi…? fit Dedede avec un sourire calme et plein d’assurance.  
-Votre imminence…! répliqua soudain Méta Knight, sourcillant, faisant sursauter son roi.  
-Je le savais… TRAÎTE! s’écria Mario, Bowser essayant de l’écraser mais le petit homme se débattait trop.  
-Oh, c’est toi, Méta Knight…! fit Dedede, essayant de prendre un ton nonchalant.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas rester insensible devant le regard de braise de son serviteur et protecteur.  
-… Votre majesté… Recrachez cet homme que vous avez attaqué dans le dos… Toute suite!  
-Pour qui tu te prends…?! Dedede n’obéit pas à personne, il…! commença Bowser, mais soudain, Dedede baissa la tête et recracha à la manière de Kirby le plombier, le laissant sans voix.  
-… Beurk…! fit Luigi, couvert de bave, Dedede soupirant en se tenant le ventre.  
-J’aurais jamais réussi à le digérer, de toute façon…! Je préfère la viande cuite et avec un peu de sauce…! informa Dedede, avant que Bowser frappe le sol avec son pied, furieux.  
-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA, IDIOT?!  
-Je ne suis pas un monstre! Juste très méchant et égoïste! fit Dedede en croisant les bras, se détournant de lui.  
-… Qu’est-ce que ça sous-entends?! s’énerva son amoureux, lâchant Mario pour lui faire face, levant ses pattes griffus.  
Dedede soutint son regard, avant de bloquer sa charge avec sa main, repoussant les siennes, les deux grognant.  
-… Est-ce que c’est votre première dispute…? demanda Méta Knight, alertant Mario, se relevant doucement, encore étourdi d’avoir été jeté dans le mur.  
-NON! firent les deux, avant de s’interdire.  
-Quand est-ce qu’on s’est pour la première fois disputé? demanda Bowser, Dedede riant.  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas? Tu as dit que j’étais gros…! Et je t’ai retourné l’insulte! fit-il, riant, mais Bowser grognant.  
-Oui, je me rappelle… J’ai essayé de te flamber mais tu m’as couvert de ridicule… Comme aujourd’hui…! fit-il, grondant, Dedede prenant un faux air désolé.  
-Mon petit Bowser! C’est vraiment terrible! Comment je vais me faire pardonner?! Peut-être qu’un dîner aux chandelles suffira…? Ou un billet pour le théâtre…?! suggéra le manchot, Bowser essayant de le frapper mais Dedede se mit à voler, en souriant, ravi de pouvoir l’animé aussi facilement.  
-Attends que je t’attrape…! s’écria Bowser, le poursuivant dans le palais, abandonnant les deux plombiers.  
Luigi et Mario se dévisagèrent, interdis, avant que Méta Knight soupire.  
-Vous n’avez qu’à faire le tour du château… et vous comprendrez très vite ce qui se passe.  
Luigi remarqua toute suite le désordre, mais Mario eut le malheur de croiser la chambre des maîtres, dans son exploration. Et toutes ses chandelles, la musique douce et les draps froissés eurent raison de répondre à ses interrogations.  
Sa réaction fut immédiate.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-Qu’est-ce que c’était?! demanda Dedede, mais Bowser crut deviner, reconnaissant la voix de Mario.  
-Dedede… Tu… Tu avais fermé la porte de la chambre?  
-Non, on était sensé les arrêter en bas, ses envahisseurs et… Oh bon sang! s’énerva Dedede, lui et Bowser courant à l’étage et trouvèrent un Mario dévasté et son frère essayant de le ramener dans le monde réel en l’éventant.  
-… Je vous avais prévenu, votre majesté… Vous auriez du tenir votre relation plus secrète! commenta Méta Knight, sourcillant, se couvrant de sa cape.  
-Mais elle est secrète! répliqua Dedede, jetant un regard noir à son sbire. Et tu ne diras pas à personne que je suis fou dingue de Bowser!  
-Quoi?! fit Luigi, palissant, Bowser se prenant le front avant que Dedede fasse un Oh-ho et se mette à rire nerveusement.  
-… Bon… C’est pas comme si c’était une mauvaise chose…! répliqua le roi manchot, mais Bowser se mit à grogner.  
-… Mario… S’il-te-plaît… Ne dit rien à mes enfants…! Ils sont trop jeunes, ils seraient perturbés…!  
-… Quoi?! fit soudain Mario, réalisant que son ennemi le suppliait de garder le silence. Tu…?! Tu penses pouvoir acheter mon silence?! Comment?! Toi et ce pingouin gai comme un pinçon, vous êtes abjectes!  
-Amoureux! répliqua Dedede en levant un poing, Bowser se redressant en souriant.  
-Aucun être ne peut être aussi fort, féroce, méchant et adorable que Dedede…! Je suis très chanceux de l’avoir trouver et tu n’as pas à nous juger… Toi qui est un tout petit plombier et qui a le béguin pour une grande princesse…!  
-Oui, mais un pingouin et un dragon, c’est encore plus inusité…! répliqua Luigi, Méta Knight se mettant entre eux.  
-Peu importe! L’essentiel est que l’équilibre de nos deux mondes soit respecté… Bowser, vous devez regagner votre monde, retrouver votre famille, combattre vos ennemis… Dedede, vous êtes roi de Dreamland, vous êtes plus qu’un opposant pour Kirby… Vous êtes un exemple de grandeur et de justice…!  
-Que quoi?!  
-Vous perdez parfois vos responsabilités de vu, mais quand Dreamland est en péril… Quand l’honneur et la sécurité est en jeu…! renchérit Méta Knight, patriotique.  
-C’est bon, j’ai compris… Je suis alors l’homme de la situation…, fit Dedede, grave, avant de trembler. Mais… Mon Bowser… Je veux pas le perdre!  
Il se mit à pleurer, ses épaules tressautant et sous le regard écœuré de Mario et éberlué de Luigi, Bowser le prit dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos.  
-Poussin…! murmura-t-il, Dedede s’accrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.  
-Chéri! fit Dedede, Luigi les trouvant presque mignon mais Mario détourna la tête, furax.  
-… Et c’est tout?! Il n’y avait pas de plans de vengeance ou de conquêtes?! fit Mario, surpris et déchu de s’être trompé sur toute la ligne.  
-Non, désolé, mon petit gars…! fit Bowser en continuant de tenir Dedede contre lui mais tournant sa tête pour lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux. C’était juste une belle amitié… Une amitié qui a évolué en quelque chose de plus grand… Plus sombre…  
-Le côté obscur de l’amour…! commenta Luigi, sa voix étant teinté de respect, mais Mario était fulminant de rage.  
-Ça suffit! Comment…?! Non, je ne veux pas savoir! Je ne veux plus par contre te voir jamais t’approcher de Peach, espèce de traite! s’énerva Mario en jugeant Bowser de menteur. Sinon, je t’assure, tout le monde dans le royaume saura ce que vous faites, tout les deux! Et tu ne seras plus qu’un Koopas au chômage!  
-Fait ce qui te chante…! Mais je ne te laisserais jamais faire du mal à mon Bowser chéri! s’écria Dedede en épiant les plombiers, se détachant de son amoureux pour mieux les juger, les yeux plissés. Plutôt marcher sur une mine que de le regarder souffrir sans rien faire…!  
-Arrête, Dedede, tu es encore trop mignon…! soupira Bowser, serrant les poings le long de son corps. Ça me donne envie de t’embrasser…!  
-Ne te gêne pas! répliqua le pingouin, leurs deux visages se rapprochant…  
-Non, gardez une petite gêne…! répliqua Méta Knight, les séparant avant une sucette, avant de s’approcher de Mario et Luigi. Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre discrétion… La réputation de notre roi est en jeu…!  
-Pif! Je m’en fiche…! Je veux juste partir d’ici…! fit Mario, mais Bowser secoua un doigt.  
-… Tu voudrais regagner le royaume des champignons rapidement?  
Dedede cligna des yeux avant de sourire, comprenant.  
-Oh non…! fit Mario, grimaçant, Dedede se frottant les mains.  
-Oh oui! fit Bowser, Luigi les regardants tours à tour sans comprendre.  
Enfin, Dedede sortit les clés de sa voiture. Là, Luigi déglutit.  
-Oh non! fit-il d’une toute petite voix.

Au château de Bowser…  
Les enfants étaient en très de manger leur souper. Kammy et Escargoon étaient toujours manquant. Ils s’absentaient des heures entières sans que les enfants ne sachent ce qu’ils faisaient.  
Soudain, un klaxon dans la cours attira leur attention.  
-Qui est ce rigolo? demanda Roy, le menton dans sa main, poignardant sa viande avec sa fourchette, nonchalant  
-… C’est papa!!!! s’égosilla Larry, surprenant Lugwig, s’étouffant dans son jus.  
-Et il est avec oncle Dedede! s’écria Bowser Jr, courant avec ses frères dans les marches.  
Ils arrivèrent dehors et sautèrent sur leur père, le faisant basculer sur le dos, tout le monde riant.  
-Je vous ai manqué, petits monstres?! fit-il, ses enfants le chatouillant, le mordant, tous fous de joie qu’il soit revenu...  
Dedede regarda la scène, attendrit, avant d’ouvrir la porte arrière pour que les deux frères Bros débarques, saint et sauf… Mais la vitesse de son engin les avaient rendus tout les deux un peu verdâtre.  
-Alors, pour le voyagement, ça fera…! commença Dedede, mais Mario le frappant en plein visage avant de s’en aller avec Luigi.  
Si Bowser aurait vu ça, il aurait poursuivit le plombier… Mais Dedede fit comme si de rien n’était, réalisant combien il avait été égoïste de vouloir toujours garder pour lui son partenaire. Sa place était ici…!  
Mais Dedede sourcillant, ne voyant Escargoon nulle part. Il aurait pensé le voir en larmes et le supplier de ne plus l’abandonner.  
-… Où est mon valet?! fit Dedede, les enfants cessant de chatouiller leur père et lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
-Ils se faisaient encore des mamours, aux dernières nouvelles…! expliqua Bowser Jr, beaucoup des jeunes tirant la langue, Wendy étant la seule qui semblait trouver cela acceptable.  
-On devrait avoir des bébés escargots et tortue dans les prochains mois…! s’écria-t-elle, Dedede grognant et Bowser affichant un sourire désolé mais gravement amusé.  
-Ils n’ont pas été subtils…!  
-Sa tâche était de surveiller les enfants…! gronda Dedede, sortant son marteau de sous son manteau. Je vais le tuer!  
-Soit gentil avec ma Kammy…! répliqua Bowser, lui rendant grâce malgré cet écart de bons et loyaux services.

Dedede les trouva à l’étage, semblant faire la sieste, les mains jointes et un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Debout là-dedans! s’énerva Dedede en frappant le mur avec son marteau, le vacarme réveillant les deux serviteurs en sursaut.  
-Hum? Oh, boss! fit Escargoon, sautant sur son pied et joignant ses mains, prenant un air désolé. Vous avez fait une bonne route?!  
-Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête?! Si j’apprends que vous avez négligez le moindre Koopaling…! s’énerva le pingouin, Kammy toussotant.  
-… Et vous et Bowser? Ça a cliqué?  
L’expression de Dedede changea de tout au tout. Il se mit à rougir avant de se couvrir le visage, pour en enfin rire de plaisir, Escargoon grimaçant en reculant, ne l’ayant jamais vu comme ça.  
-… Chéri est vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit venu dans Brawl…! renchérit le pingouin, Escargoon plissant les yeux.  
-… Et donc…?  
-… Mais nous avons chacun un royaume à diriger, des sujets à faire obéir et des cruautés à faire dans nos univers… Viens, Escargoon. Finit de s’amuser. On se remet au travail…!  
-Ah?! fit l’escargot, jetant un regard vers la tortue magicienne, celle-ci grimaçant de tristesse avant de soupirer et hocher la tête.  
-… Si c’est ce que vous avez convenu…!  
-… D’autant plus que les enfants ne doivent pas être au courant! Ils sont trop jeunes! fit Dedede, souriant, mais une larme à l’œil.  
C’était tellement dur de partir sans Bowser, cette fois-ci! Ils avaient tellement partagé de choses...!  
-Ne pas nous dire quoi?! fit Bowser Jr, ayant suivi en douce le pingouin, ce dernier grimaçant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Des trucs de grandes personnes…! Mais ça va aller…! Je t’en parlerais quand tu seras plus grand qu’Escargoon…!  
-Ouais, c’est un sujet de grandes personnes…! expliqua le majordome, glissant à côté de son maître, avant de jeter un dernier regard vers sa petite amie.  
Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main avant de se détourner, se préparant à retourner dans sa routine de vie si répétitive et manquant d’entrain.  
Escargoon soupira rendu à la voiture, les enfants ayant souhaité un au revoir collectif à Dedede.  
Son patron ne semblait pas non plus tellement joyeux. Il démarra et la voiture quitta la propriété.  
Bowser pensait qu’il serait le plus fort dans la situation. Mais en voyant la voiture partir, il ne sut pas pourquoi, les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.  
-… Papa?! fit Bowser Jr, les enfants dévisageant leur père, Kammy Koopas ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire, amusé qu’il soit celui qui ne puisse cacher ses émotions.  
-Que…?! Ce n’est rien…! Rien du tout! J’aime beaucoup Dedede… Mais il doit partir dans son royaume et…!  
-… Pèèère?! firent les gamins, les poings sur leurs hanches, Morton et Roy croisant leurs bras.  
-Si tu aimes beaucoup Dedede, va le voir et invite-le pour le mois prochain ou quelque chose…! Ne vous quittez pas comme si vous n’alliez pas vous revoir! s’écria Wendy, son père clignant des yeux avant de sourire.  
-… Tu as tout à fait raison…! fit-il, ouvrant la fenêtre, sautant dans les douves avant de courir pour atteindre la voiture.  
-… Il a attrapé la même maladie que Kammy? demanda enfin Larry, les autres hochant la tête, la sorcière reculant, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient fait pour deviner  
-Comment vous savez ça?! s’énerva-t-elle, les enfants ricanant.  
-… Papa n’a jamais été aussi émotif pour la princesse Peach…! Alors, pour oncle Dedede… Ça peut juste signifier quelque chose…! fit Bowser Jr, perspicace.  
-On lui demanderait plein de bonbons et de cadeaux pour tenir le secret aux frères Bros! fit Morton en ricanant, les enfants se montrant encore plus terrible que la Koopas aurait pu s’imaginer.  
Mais l’histoire semblait bien se finir, dans l’ensemble…! Elle se dit seulement que si Dedede revenait sans Escargoon, elle le transformerait en bébé et elle l’expédierait hors du château à coup de pied dans le derrière! Son patron n’était pas le seul à avoir besoin d’affection!  
Fin.


End file.
